Slave Run
by Chain-of-Sacrifice
Summary: Sasuke is kidnapped by Akatsuki, and is being treated as a sex slave, along with helpless orphans. Can he escape from Akatsuki with every orphan without getting killed by Itachi? WARNING!: contains Yaoi, Uchiacest, Rape, Torture, and sexual abuse! CHAP 11
1. Return From the Dead

**Story #3  
**

**Slave Run**

TakaAkatsuki7

-----

**Chapter one: Return From the Dead  
**  
(_Sasuke's pov_)

I was sitting on a rug, eating maraschino cherries out of a jar to help kill my boredom. My brother sat next to me in his cheap imitation of a throne, listening to a report that was being said to him by a fellow member of Akatsuki. I wasn't part of Akatsuki. No, I was just one of many sex slaves that had been taken captive by Akatsuki.

Akatsuki was an illegal gay ranch for pedophiles, full of sex slaves, which were loaned to gay freaks who couldn't get some. The slaves consisted of orphans. Members of Akatsuki would adopt children for their stock, the younger the better. So why was I here in the middle of all this mess? I wasn't an orphan. Nope, I had a family back in a village of ninja's. That's right, I'm a ninja. My brother, who had run away from home three years ago, kidnapped me only a couple hours earlier. I had thought he was dead until he had ambushed me in the leaf forest, when I had gone out to fill a jug with water.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I'm twelve years old. This is my story…

I awoke to the bright rays of sunshine seeping past the blinds of my window. I smiled as I embraced the warmth the sun had to offer. It was the first day of summer and I couldn't wait to get things started. First things first! Breakfast! The thought of eggs and bacon gave me the will to leave the comfort of my bed. I kicked the blankets off myself, and leaped to the floor. I pulled on my tight black shorts, and my black t-shirt. I examined myself in the mirror, pulling the collar of my shirt up. I loved my high collar; I found it made me look so mysterious. I then admired the Uchiha symbol on my back. I felt so much pride wearing it.

I passed my hand briefly through my hair. I had more than enough paste in it to keep it spiked up. I shook my head to give it the messy look I always liked, and bolted out my bedroom door. I took the stairs three at a time, and ran into the kitchen.

"Morning!" I called out brightly.

My mom, who was about to walk out the back kitchen door, gave a start.

"Sasuke! My, you're so lively today."

I grinned at her. "No school!"

"Right, well, I'm just going to go out, and get some water from the stream."

"Let me do it!" I offered, taking the jug from her hand.

"Okay…" I could tell by her tone that she was suspicious of my generous behaviour. She raised an eyebrow at me.

I smiled sheepishly back. "Breakfast please?"

"Aha! I knew there was a catch!"

We both laughed, and I stepped out into the morning sunlight. The stream wasn't to far away. We lived just at the edge of the leaf forest, and the stream wasn't too deep inside. I stayed on the path, lost in thought about what I would do this summer. I knew I had a lot of training to do. Just because I didn't have classes anymore was no excuse to slack off on my ninja skills. I had just decided that I would start training right after breakfast when a rustle snapped me out of my delusions.

What was that? I froze, and I felt my heartbeat pick up pace. An enemy ninja? My hand automatically reached for my leg holster that held all my Kunais, only to discover that it wasn't there. Shit! I mentally cursed myself. I had forgotten to put it on this morning, and I didn't have my ninja pouch of my shurikens either. Idiot, an enemy attack could come at any time, and I didn't have anything on me! Well, I did the one thing that I could do. I activated my sharingan.

Another rustle was heard, closer. I turned, and stared at the bushes in front of me. They rustled again. I braced myself, taking my defensive position. At last, the thing that had been hiding revealed itself. I held my breath, and nearly toppled over once I saw what is was.

"A rabbit?" I was freaking out over a stupid rabbit? The small animal poked its nose into the air, and then scampered back into the bushes. "Stupid thing," I muttered, continuing towards the stream.

I reached the stream at last, and filled the jug with cool fresh water. I also took a handful, and splashed it over my hair, and around my neck. It felt so good. I had just about relaxed, when I heard another rustle behind me. This annoyed me. I picked up a stone, and tossed it at the bushes behind me.

"Go away you stupid creature!" I yelled, as I tossed the stone. What happened next completely took me off guard. As the stone landed in the bushes, six kunais flew out at me. I jumped, completely stunned by this surprise attack. The kunais pierced through my clothes, pinning me to a huge tree behind me by my collar, and sleeves. I hung there helplessly, and vulnerable to my attacker.

"You haven't improved a bit." Said a voice.

My eyes widened, and I was sure my heart had completely skipped a beat. I knew that voice.

"B-brother?"

As if this was his cue, my brother, Itachi Uchiha stepped out of his hiding place.

"You're alive!?" I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Itachi had disappeared three years ago; we had thought him to be dead. "Where have you been?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, he only approached me silently and so perfectly, it made me jealous.

"I was just fetching some water, mom's home making breakfast." I smiled at the thought of how mother would react if I returned with Itachi. "Wait till mother and father see you again! They'll be so-"

"I'm not here to return home." He cut me off, and my smile vanished as quickly as it came.

He stopped in front of me, closely in front of me. I thought he was going to remove the kunais, but instead he just stood there watching me.

"W-why not?" I asked at last.

"Hn."

"Brother?"

He brought his face close to mine, so close I could feel his breath. His breath was so warm, but so light, and steady.

"I only came back for you." He replied.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I wanted to say something else. Wanted to! But couldn't. For at that moment he pressed his lips to mine, blocking my words, and numbing my senses. I became aware that I was holding my breath, and opened my mouth to breath, but I received a mouthful of Itachi's tongue, rather than a mouthful of oxygen. I couldn't think, and I lost focus of what was going on.

It was when I felt one of Itachi's skilled hands slide its way up my shirt, that I finally regained my senses and turned my head to the side, breaking our kiss.

"Itachi what the fuck?" I yelled. I would've punched him had I not been pinned to the tree. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hn…" He licked his lips, savouring the taste of my saliva, before leaning in towards my ear. "What am I doing?" He repeated, in a roguish tone. "I'm claiming you as my own!" The hand that had slipped up my shirt, rubbed over my nipples as he said this. My eyes were probably as wide as the sun was in the sky, and I found myself totally speechless.

"Mmm, Sasuke…" He muttered, nibbling on my earlobe, making his way down my neck. He folded down my shirt collar, and planted kisses along my collarbone. He paused at the spot where I had my curse seal.

"Oh, this is new." He mused, before biting into the black mark.

I screamed.

"Brother stop! That hurts!" I trembled as his teeth sunk deeper into my flesh, and the seal began to burn, sending waves of hot electricity through my body. Blood was spurring from the wound, and I continued to scream. "STOP IT!" Tears were pouring down my face now, and I didn't even realize that I had closed my eyes until Itachi finally removed his teeth, and began sucking on the wound. I squinted through them, shaking from the agonizing pain that dominated my body. Itachi smirked.

"Looks like I found your weak spot."

I didn't answers, I couldn't answer. I only wondered why he was doing this to me. This wasn't the Itachi I remembered. What went wrong?

"Foolish little brother." Itachi hoisted my legs up so they fell on either side of his hips, and he pressed his body up close to mine. I felt something hard against my crotch, and swallowed. What was going on? I had a feeling I was going to find out soon. His two hands slid bellow my bum, and raised me up higher over his waist. Once he had me in the position he wanted, his hands slid to the brim of my shorts. I panicked when I felt the cotton fabric being pulled down, and went to grab them, but the kunais kept my arms in place.

"Ita!" He ignored me, and pulled my tights down all the way to my knees, followed by my boxers. I shivered as the morning air embraced my exposed flesh, and I felt my face turn scarlet.

"Very nice." Said Itachi, and this made me blush even more.

"Itachi…please…"

"Does it embarrass you to be this exposed in front of me little brother?"

I bit my bottom lip. In truth yes it did. Why? Because it was so wrong, and I don't think I believed any of it was happening. Two fingers with nails painted black pressed against my lips. I stared into Itachi's eyes confused.

"Suck them!"

My eyes narrowed stubbornly at his request.

"Hn, must we have a repeat of earlier?" He asked, pressing his lips to my wounded curse seal mark. I opened my mouth right away. My body was still feeling the burn of when he first attacked my mark. I took in his two fingers. I wasn't sure what to do with them, once they were in my mouth.

"Put all your saliva on them."

I didn't question why Itachi wanted that, but did as told. I coated his fingers with much of my saliva as I could. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth, and smiled.

"This may hurt." He said.

"Hun?" I soon found out as he shoved his two fingers up my asshole. "Ah, owe!" I screamed, as a new pain took over my last. "Get it out! Pull it out!" I arched up away from his touch, but it didn't help that I was stuck to the three. He only moved his body closer, wiggling his fingers, opening them like scissors inside me. Inside me! Holy fuck, he was inside me! Ew! I didn't want him inside me! At this point, I didn't want him anywhere near me! Itachi chuckled, and I knew he must have been feeling my inner walls pushing against him.

"It's useless, foolish little brother." He brought his other hand up, and gasped my member in his hand, rubbing it up and down.

"Aahhh, Itachi stop!"

"You know you want it!"

"No, I don't want it!" I can't deny that the friction that was being created around my member was overwhelming, but still, this was my brother, another male. This was totally wrong! My body betrayed my thoughts as my member became hard, and Itachi grasped it tighter. I wiggled helplessly against him.

"Tell me you want it!"

"I don't want it!"

Itachi smiled, and squeezed my hard member tighter. I squealed.

"Say you want it!"

"Ok, I want it…" I swallowed. Those words were a lie. But given my current situation, I really didn't have a choice. I really didn't want it. Not from him. Not from my brother. A hot sexy girl yeah! But not from Itachi.

Itachi smirked, "I didn't hear you!" He squeezed me harder. I gritted my teeth together. Taking a deep breath through my nose

"I want it!" I said clearly, and loudly.

"How bad do you want it?"

Damn it! Was there no end to this torment?

"Bad!"

He smiled, finally satisfied, he released my aching member, and pulled his fingers out.

"If you want it that bad, you're going to get it!" I swallowed.

Was it to late to start saying I didn't want it again? But then that would be a bad idea, because I knew there would be no escape.

He unzipped his pants, and pulled out his own hard member. I couldn't really see it from my position, but I felt it rub against my flesh, and knew that it was huge.

"I'm going to put it in!"

I bit my lip, and shook my head. Of course, I was not in the position to say no, and I screamed again as I felt him penetrate deep into me, tearing me open.

"STOP!" I lost control of myself, and tears slid down my face.

"Shh, easy!" He licked my tears off my face.

Yeah, he said easy, but he was going anything but easy. He continued hurting me, and hurting me, and hurting me, making me see white. My fingers dug into the bark of the tree, but it was nothing compare to the pain Itachi was making me feel.

I opened my mouth, and screamed again, louder that what I had done before, making the tissue in my throat tear.

"ITACHI!" This made him loose control, and I held my breath as I felt him release his fluid into my body. It made me feel so disgusted knowing what was in me now. When he was finally done, he pulled out of me, and I fell limp into blackness.

* * *

**TBC  
**


	2. Lesson In Pain

**Slave Run**

TakaAkatsuki7

-----

Small note: WOW, I'm happy I got reviews thank you so much! Honestly, I wasn't sure about this story, but if you guys like it then I'm countinueing Oh but... this chap... not a nice chap ' I hope it doesn't turn out like my Ping Pong fanfic... I don't even know myslef cause I'm making this whole story up as a write it xD.

enjoy

-----

**Chapter Two: Lesson In Pain**

_(Sasuke's POV)_

I stirred, vaguely aware of what had happened. It took me some time to undergo my surroundings and I realize that I was on a bed. A bed? So if I was on a bed, then naturally that must mean that I was also in a room. Ok… so far so good captain obvious. I was in a room where? That was the real question.

I opened my eyes. The room was fairly dark, and the faint light I saw reflected on the wall in front of me told me that it was close to sunrise. SUNRISE? Holy shit I had slept that long? I panicked, sitting upward, resting my weight on my knees. My eyes scanned the room for the door. I spotted it in the corner, and was about to leap for it when I felt something shift next to me.

I looked to my side and saw a big sleeping lump that was none other than Itachi. Memories of what had happened between us flooded my memory, and I bit my lip. I had a feeling that staying here in this room with him was dangerous. I carefully placed one foot on the floor, careful as to not wake him, and then my other foot, sliding myself slowly off the bed. Then, I bolted for the door. I got as far as three steps towards it when something yanked me back, and I toppled sideways onto the floor.

"Ow!" I sat back on my knees, and examined my hands. How the hell had I not noticed that both my hands had been tied together, and handcuffed to the head post of the bed? And second, what the bloody hell was I wearing? I was in this I'm guessing this faded blue kimono type thing, but hell, it was ridiculously short! It didn't even reach my knees! What was worst, I had no boxers on. Besides this skimpy little clothing, I had nothing else on at all!

"Fucking bastard!" I muttered under my breath.

"Now you wouldn't happen to be talking about me now would you my pet?"

I froze, hearing his voice made me remember just who it was I was dealing with. I swallowed, turning around slowly to find Itachi glaring down at me from the bed.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I hoped he couldn't tell by my voice that I was scared. I really didn't want him to know that I feared him. Not because he was scary or anything. He was just a lot stronger than me though I hate to admit it. He use to be the top ninja back at our village when he was living there, and it seemed that everyday he improved, not that he needed the improvement. I had always been so jealous of him.

"Don't play stupid with me! Who are you calling a fucking bastard?"

"No one…"

"Really?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Come here!"

I stayed where I was. I didn't want go near him! Heck, why would I listen to him anyway? He wasn't the boss of me!

"I said come here!"

"No!" I eyed him stubbornly. I think I expected him to get angry with me, but instead he smirked. "W-why are you smiling?"

"I was hoping you would say no."

"Neh?"

He reached behind the head of the bed, and pulled out what I thought was a fan. It had the handle like a fan, but the part that was spread out I realized was made out of hard leather. It was about the size of a large paddle.

"Because, it gives me a reason to punish you my pet!"

I was completely lost by his words. He grabbed onto the chain that hooked me to the bed, and pulled. I was yanked to my feet, and onto the bed on my stomach. Itachi then lifted the bottom part of my kimono up, revealing my bearskin.

"Itachi, what are you-?"

SMACK!

I screamed as the hard leather slapped me across my bare ass.

"OW!" Oh ya, ow was right, ou, that stung, that really stung. It was only one hit, and already my eyes were filling up with tears.

"Rule one, listen to your master when he gives you an order!" he lectured, hitting me over again with every word that hissed from his mouth.

I swallowed, my head was flat in the bed, and I was fighting the huge urge to scream. But with every hit I received, a loud sob would escape through my lips. My body was shaking, my ass was throbbing, and I was holding my breath. I nodded my head quickly.

"Oh, and another thing. You are to call me Master at all times! Understood?"

I nodded my head again.

SMACK!

"I didn't hear anything!"

"YES MASTER!" I screamed, and began sobbing uncontrollably into the sheets.

"Hn, very good!" He smirked, sliding the leather paddle back behind the bed. He then ruffled his hand though my hair. "Training you is gonna be fun!" He squeezed his hands under my stomach, and flipped me over. I brought my hands to my face, and sobbed into them. Itachi grabbed them, and forced them down on my stomach. He couldn't place them to my sides cause they were still tied together. My face was soaked from all my tears, and my nose was stuffy.

"How your training goes depends on you my pet. We can do this the easy way, or continue doing this the hard way! Hn, I'd much prefer the hard way." He licked off the tears on my face, while rubbing his hands over my body.

"Ita!" I gasped; he shot me a stern look.

"What did you call me?"

I bit my lip to stop it from trembling. "M-Master?"

"Is that a lie my pet? Did you really call me that?" His hand began sliding back for the paddle.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Itachi's Story

**Slave Run**

TakaAkatsuki7

-----

**_Chapter Three- Itachi's Story_**

_(Sasuke's POV)_

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Don't lie to me!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Don't-"

SMACK!

SMACK!

"-Lie-"

SMACK!

"-To me!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"OKAY!" I screamed, gripping the bed sheets so hard, my fingers hurt, but it was nothing to how my ass was feeling. Itachi had me pinned down in a most difficult position. I was still on my back, Itachi had hold of my ankles, and had forced them over my head, and so my head came between my knees. All my weight was put on my upper back as Itachi continued to beat my overly sore behind.

SMACK!

"Okay Master!" Itachi corrected.

SMACK!

I swallowed, thinking of how much I wished I had never left bed yesterday morning. This isn't real, it couldn't be real! But the pain I felt told me otherwise.

"O-okay, Master…" I whimpered. I know I must've sounded so pathetic, but this was all too much for me to bear. This was just plain TORTURE! Didn't Itachi realize that being hit with a leather paddle was excruciatingly painful?

"Hn." At last he released my ankles. I recoiled away from him immediately, but he pushed himself on top of me, squishing me into the bed. "Now where do you think you're going my pet?"

My eyes went huge; I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie, and in truth, I had no idea where I was going, I just wanted to be as far away from him as possible. I swallowed, my eyes falling on the leather paddle that he still held in his hand.

"I-I…" I couldn't say it; I shut my eyes tightly and screamed. "Master please stop! I don't want… I don't want… please don't hurt me anymore!" Hey, I remembered to say Master! At least give me credit for that! I began crying again, hiding my face in my hands that were still tied together. Itachi sighed.

"Hn, real pathetic. Don't worry my pet, I think you've been punished enough for now, but you still need more training. Fail to do good, and I will be forced to punishing you some more." He pulled on the chains, forcing my hands down. "It's all up to you my pet." He began licking off all my tears. I shut my eyes, not wanting his tongue to go in my face.

"I'm surprised though, I would've thought you would be drowning me in questions by now."

"I do have questions! Just wasn't sure whether or not I was permitted to ask them Master!" I replied, somewhat coldly.

"Hn." Itachi gave me a cold sneer. "That depends on the questions my pet, what is it you want to know?"

I took a deep breath before replying.

"Why did you run away three years ago? Why did you rape me? Why did you bring me here? Where is here? What do you want from me? What happened to my clothes? Why are you treating me like a dog? What happened to the Itachi I use to know, and last, can I go home?"

"Is that it?" Itachi asked boredly.

I thought about it…

"Until I think of something else, yes! Master…" I quickly added, seeing the sudden death glow in his eyes. I took a couple deep breaths, swallowing cautiously, finding the floor rather interesting to look at. I wished he would get off me already, despite his size, Itachi was kinda really heavy, and with him on top me like he was, I was finding it rather hard to breath.

"Hn."

I glanced up, Itachi finally moved backwards off of me, and sat himself cross-legged at the head of the bed. I moved back cautiously, crossing my legs as well. He smirked.

"Hn, nice view." He mused. At first I didn't get what he meant, then I remembered what it was I was wearing. The stupid thing was so short; it completely revealed my genital area the way I was sitting. I blushed, quickly scrambling to my knees while pushing down on the fabric to hide what I didn't want to be seen.

Itachi snickered. "It's not like I haven't already seen it." I glowered at him heatedly. "Hn, well to answer your questions my pet, I didn't run away from home, I was kicked out of home."

"WHAT? That's a lie! You weren't, why would? Ok, that I don't believe!" Oh my head hurts. Who knew such a small little piece of information could bring so much confusion. "Mother, and father would never-"

"SILENCE!"

"I will not be silent!"

Itachi's expression became so blank it scared me. He gripped the paddle tighter in his hand, and pulled on the chain, forcing me onto his lap.

"Ahh! Ok I'll be silent! I'll be silent! I'll be silent!

SMACK!

"Then shut up!"

"Ok…Master…"

SMACK!

"I said silence!"

This time I only nodded.

"Hn…" He kept the leather paddle leaning against my skin, making a good reminder for me to keep my mouth shut. One word and it would be another brutal hit to the behind. I bit my lip hoping to keep myself calm as Itachi continued his explanation.

"When I turned fifteen, father decided it was time for me to start looking for a girl. Right there was the problem. I wasn't stupid though. I knew the day would come. The day that I would have to explain to everyone. Explain that I didn't swing for girls."

My eyes widened, I wanted to say something, but the feeling of the paddle against my beatings maintained my mouth close. So he was gay? Ok, way to go again captain obvious! What? You didn't figure that one out when he raped you? How could I have been so stupid?

"So I had a thing for guys, no big deal, mother, and father loved me, they would accept that. Pff, yeah right, father yelled at me to get out, and to never return, muttering stuff about disgrace to the Uchiha name, and other crap. Whatever, I didn't care. There was one thing I did care about though, and that was leaving you behind."

ME? Why me? Why would I even have anything to do with it? We were brothers weren't we? So why?

"You had always been such a major turn on for me my pet." Itachi placed the paddle on the side of the bed, and began caressing my ass with his fingers. "Wearing your little short shorts all around the house, dressing in tights, always fighting with mother cause you didn't like wearing your shirts-"

Oh yeah… that was an old childish habit…yeah…for some reason I was picky about wearing shirts, don't ask ok? They were itchy! Anyways, I'm over that habit now…sorta…ok?

"-So you always use to walk around half naked, it was such a tease for me. And you were always so innocent." Itachi paused to lick his lips. "That is why I had to come back for you. I was pleased when I received permission to come, and get you. I was allowed to have you on the condition that you be shared. I had no problem with that as long as I was able to claim you first, to have you first."

Ok…hang on a sec…back up…. This guy needed permission? From who? For what? And why permission? And hell, what did he mean by shared? Shared how? Shared with who? Why? I didn't like where this was going.

"So I claimed you, and brought you back to our ranch, witch is where we are. You don't need to know the location. All I want from you my pet is complete cooperation to become part of our stock."

STOCK?? What the fuck? He really was treating me like an animal!

"And about your clothes, you won't be needing them. This is a ranch for gay sex my pet, people come, and pay us to use our stock for their entertainment. They come in, choose who they want, pay, some of them head on over to the sex shop we have next door, and buy a few pleasurable things, then they rent one of our cabins to spend the night in, and well, I'm pretty sure you can figure out for yourself what goes on. The next morning they return whoever it is they borrowed from our stock, and that's that!" He smirked. "And pretty soon, with a lot more training, you'll be available for selection as well! Hn, well, I answered what you need to know, so any comments my pet? You may speak now."

Any comments? My mouth was hanging wide open, and I numbed out for a second.

"Any comments?" I repeated. "You are out of your fucking mind! No way in hell will I become your little sex slave! Take me home right now!"

"Hn…" Itachi's eyes closed for a brief moment. He opened them again, and then climbed over me again, but this time over my back. "You don't have a choice my pet." He whispered. His hot breath hitting me on the back of my neck, and his lips pressed against my curse seal. I flinched, right away, my whole body tensing up as the seal sent panic waves cursing through my body. "As a ninja you should know not to let anyone discover your weak point." And he bit into the mark.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Run Away

**Slave Run**

TakaAkatsuki7

-----

**_Chapter Four- Run Away_**

_(Sasuke's POV)_

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! IT HURTS!" I screamed, clutching onto the blankets on the bed so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"Calm down my pet, I haven't even bit you hard!" He mused, talking against my flesh. His tongue swirled over my mark, casting shivers down my spine. Then to tease me even more, he took some of my flesh between his teeth, and giggled it around. I flinched each time, unable to stop my body from shaking.

"It still hurts…" I whispered unwillingly to submit to my weakness.

"Hn." He released me, and flipped me over onto to my back, holding my upper body up so that I wasn't completely lying down flat. I averted my eyes, not wanting to see his gloating face, but he placed a hand under my chin, and forced me to face him. Then he kissed me.

I felt the same thing as before. My hart started pounding as I felt his smooth lips touch mine, and my mind couldn't function properly. I felt his tongue flicker against my lips, asking permission for entrance, or more like demanding it's way in. I don't know why, maybe it's cause I was feeling so light headed, but I allowed Itachi in, and he bent my head back, deepening the kiss. His hand lowered my head lower, and lower, until finally it reached the bed, and he crawled more on top me, dominating me.

I don't know for how long this lasted, but all to soon, or all to late, I don't know!! He pulled away from me, and examined the expression I had my face. Thank god it was a partially dark room, cause I knew I was blushing.

"Hn, not much resistance there eh pet?"

I felt myself flush even more, and judging by the smirk on his face, he was able to see it quite clearly.

"Shut up!" I snapped, turning my head to the side, relying on my long bangs to cover up my face.

"Attitude!" He warned, sitting up on top me. He grabbed my hands, and undid the rope that bond the two together. I let them drop to my sides, hiding the relief I felt of finally having them both free.

"Now, I've got to go hand in a report." He said, using two of his fingers to walk up my stomach. I tried not to, but I couldn't help giggling, and fidgeting as his two fingers made their way up my body.

"Hn?" Itachi stopped, looking at me with a bit of curiosity showing in his eyes. I held my breath.

"What?"

"My pet, are you ticklish?"

"No!" I said, a little to quickly. He poked me, and I squirmed.

"You are!" He sneered, raising his fingers.

"Don't!" I said, and I knew by his expression that he was able to sense the alarm in my voice. He brought his fingers down, and continued to poke me.

"Ahh, Itachi! No! Stop!" The rest of my words were drowned out by my own laughter, I squirmed, and wiggled, and all Itachi was doing was poking me. At last I managed to get a hold of myself, and grabbed his two hands.

"Stop!" I said firmly, trying to squeeze his hands as much as possible. He responded with a death glare.

"Let go."

"Not unless you stop!"

"Hn, do you like being punish my pet? It seems you have difficulties following instructions."

I don't know how, but he did this twist with his hands, and ended up seizing my wrist, which he quickly began bending back.

"Ow, ow! Don't do that! They don't bend that way!" He continued forcing pressure on my wrist.

"You fail to call me Master, you fail to tell the truth, you fail to do as I say, and you fail to loose the attitude." He gave my wrist one more painful bent back, before releasing me.

"Ow…" I muttered, bringing my hands down on my lap.

"When I return, you shall be punished severely."

I glanced up; surprised to see Itachi was already halfway out the door.

"Stay in this room. I suppose I should warn you that I am not the only one who is allowed to punish you my pet, nor am I the only one with the rights to use you."

Ya, I knew that already, he made it clear at the beginning that other people would be allowed to rent me once I was part of stock, but I wasn't planning to become a part of stock. No way, there was just no way I was going to be used as a sex toy. My ass, I'm not staying in this room, as soon as he leaves I'm outer of here! I didn't care where I was, I would find my way home.

He left the room, and I counted to thirty before opening the door, and peering out to make sure he wasn't there. Ha! He was nowhere to be found, and he didn't even lock the door. What an idiot. Did he honestly think I would be an obedient little pet, and stay in that room with my ass wagging for his return? Fat chance!

I entered the hallway. It wasn't much. There was no carpeting, the walls were bare, and everything was made out of wood. Whatever… I followed the hallway, and turned right into another hallway. Then I turned right again. Then a left. Then a right, and still I found myself facing another long hallway! For crying out loud! Just how big was this place? I began running, making blind turns into other long hallways. A door, come on there had to be a door! Where the fuck was the exit? I ran around another corner, and collided into something, falling back on my ass on the floor.

"Hey!"

I looked up. Standing above me was the creepiest looking man I ever saw. His skin was completely blue, including his hair, which was spiked straight titling to the side, his eyes seemed to be flat into his face, and were those gills at the sides of his face? He wore this black cloak, with red clouds on it, and altogether he was like this big blue ugly walking man eating shark.

I got up, feeling annoyed.

"Out of my way!" I snapped, shoving past him, only to discover that there were four more people behind him, all dressed in the same type of black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"What do we have here yeah?" Asked a blonde one. I felt my skin crawl, I had thought this person to be a girl up until the moment he… or you never no it could actually be a she spoke. His, or her hair was tied up high in a ponytail, with strands of hair falling over his or her left eye.

"Hmm, I don't recognize this one." Said another one, with slivery white hair, and light purple eyes. He held in his hand a scythe with three blades, reminding me of a death reaper.

"Look at the clothes he's wearing, obviously he must be a new addition to our stock." Said another one with short flaming red hair.

"A new addition! Awesome! That means I can loan him for a higher price than the rest of our stock! You know what that means? I'm raising the prices of our old stock!" Ok someone shoot this guy. My impression of him was he cared too much for money. Like everyone else, he wore a cloak, but his head was almost completely wrapped up, and the only thing I saw were his eyes, a dull olive green.

"A new addition? Then this must be Itachi's new pet." Said the creepy guy behind me, almost startling me.

"Come to think of it, he does look a bit like Itachi yeah?" The blonde one approached me, eyeing my face with his blue sapphire eyes.

"Back off!" I said, glaring at him.

"Oh, this one's still got attitude yeah!" He laughed.

"Looks like Itachi hasn't been training his pet to well." Said the reaper man.

"That won't do, I can't put a disobedient pet up for grabs." Said the Money obsessed one.

"Shut up!" I said, feeling myself go hot in the inside. These guys were really making me angry. "I am not Itachi's pet, and I am not going to be apart of stock! Now move out of my way!" I shoved me way past the blonde, but he grabbed me wrist as I passed. That had done it! I turned around quickly, and gave him a hard kick right into his gut. He released me, and doubled back in pain. I then quickly teleported myself on the other side of where the other three were standing, and continued running down the hall.

"Jerks!" I muttered. Finally I spotted a door. About time! I quickly sprung to it, but was disappointed to discover it was only another room. "Damn it! Where's the exit?"

"You won't find it." Came a voice behind me. I turned, or at least tried to, but I couldn't move. My body wouldn't move. I glanced down at myself. Wires? Thin black wires wound their way around my body, binding my arms to my sides.

"Don't take us lightly pet." My body was forced to turn, and I found myself face to face with the red head one. The others stood behind him. The blonde one glared at me angrily.

"That hurt yeah!"

"Calm down Deidara, you will get your fun."

Deidara, ok, so that was the name of the blonde one. Not that it made a difference. I still hated him.

"Let me go!" I demanded, struggling against the binding.

"You're a ninja, I thought I sensed something from you. Well, ninja or not, you still need to be punished for you inconsiderate behavior."

"Fuck you!" I spat at him, trying my best to break the black wires with my strength.

"That's a good idea yeah? Let's fuck yeah!" Said Deidara, grinning wickedly, sticking his tongue out at me. "Come on Sasori, you said it yourself yeah! He needs punishing yeah!"

"I have no objections." Said Sasori.

"Count me out." Said the weird money obsessed one. He began walking away down the hall.

"Oh come one Kakuzu, have a little fun yeah?" Deidara urged.

"I've got to make sure our stock is ready for opening time remember?"

"Oh yeah, yeah! See you later then yeah? Kisame, Hidan, you both in yeah?"

"I've got nothing else better to do." Said Hidan, leaning his scythe against the wall.

"Hee, hee of course I'm in!" Said Kisame, he placed his sword next to Hidan's scythe, and the two of them approached me.

"H-hang on! What are you doing? Don't come near me you freaks!" I yelled, kicking at them as much as I could. I felt the wire release my body, and I tried to make a run for it again, but Kisame grabbed me by my arms, and Hidan grabbed me by legs. The two of them picked me up.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me! What the hell do you think your doing?" They carried me into the room, and plopped me on the bed on my stomach, keeping a firm grip on my arms and legs. Deidara, and Sasori followed behind.

"What are you looking at you stupid shitheads?" I yelled at them angrily.

"Oh will someone please shut him up?" Asked Sasori. "I'm loosing patience."

"I got an idea yeah!" Said Deidara, he rushed over to me, and pulled my kimono below my shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, ok, now, and only now was I starting to feel slightly scared. Sasori pulled on the kimono from the bottom, and I felt the fabric slide down my skin to my ankles, Sasori pulled it off, and then tossed it to Deidara, leaving me completely butt naked on the bed. Deidara rolled my kimono into a ball, and shoved it forcefully into my mouth to the back of my throat, nearly choking me.

"That ought to do it yeah?"

"Alright lets get things started already." Said Sasori.

"Honestly!" Said Hidan, "We want to have a turn to!"

"Alright, just a second yeah?" Deidara rushed to head of the bed, and to my horror, took out a leather paddle. Damn it! Did every room have a paddle hiding under the bed? He slapped me four times with it, each time I screamed, but my kimono clogged my cries.

"That's for kicking me yeah!" Said Deidara, giving me a final hard slap. I shook, of course my face was red out of embarrassment, and already my eyes were watery. "Now the real fun begins yeah!" He took of his cloak, and threw it to the floor. Then he unzipped his pants, revealing a very long hardening. I screamed to no avail, and shook my head drastically. Of course it didn't matter. I had my arms held down by Kisame, and Sasori, and Hidan each held onto one of my legs. Deidara smirked, approaching me slowly.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Gang Bang

**Slave Run**

TakaAkatsuki7

-----

**_Chapter Five- Gang Bang_**

_(Sasuke's POV)_

Why me? What had I done to deserve this kind of abuse? Deidara completely tore through me as he penetrated without any lubrication. My eyes burned with tears, and I squealed helplessly. I felt something warm tickle down the back of my thighs, and I knew I was bleeding. Good thing my mouth was clogged, cause I screamed with each of his thrusts.

"Oh wow, he's tight yeah!" Deidara commented, plunging deeper into me. "Is he a virgin yeah?"

"I doubt it," said Kisame. "Itachi would never let him out of his sight if he was."

"I suppose not yeah." Deidara gave me a couple taps with his hand. I grimaced, feeling a small release of his solution. I was slowly becoming lubricated from blood, semen, and other body fluids. I felt so disgusted I was ready to barf. "Oh yeah, I'm coming yeah!" He threw his head back in a low moan, leaving just the tip of his member in my abused hole, and then slamming in as he came a full load. He stood there panting, smiling as he caught his breath, and pulled out of me. "Thanks for the time yeah!" He said, fixing himself back in his pants. My whole body was shaking, and the slightest movement hurt. I was felt so ashamed, angry, and broken. Deidara smirked. "Who's next yeah?" My eyes widened. Next? You mean it wasn't over? Fuck!

"I'm tired of waiting." Came the only response from Sasori. He waited till Deidara took hold of me before unzipping his own pants. I was so weak, I didn't bother squirming when he came and pressed his erection into my overly battered hole. "C'mon let's go!" He said, pounding into me impatiently. I kept my eyes shut. This was too much, too much! And I'm sure that the other two were planning to have their way with me as well. It's only now that I understood what my brother had meant when he said he wasn't the only who could punish me, or use me. Now I wished I had stayed in the room like an obedient little pet with his ass wagging. God! What the hell am I thinking?

I squealed when I felt Sasori release his last spurt. It was too much; it began to spill onto the floor. I can't take anymore! Sasori pulled himself out without a comment. Though the slight curl at the end of his smile revealed that he was satisfied. Hidan was up next.

"I want him on his back!" The others quickly flipped me, and my legs were lifted so my head came between my knees. "Fuck yeah!" Hidan quickly entered me. By now, I was so lubricated I felt nothing. I still squealed feeling him hit me on the spot, making me see stars. I prayed silently for it all to end, and when Kisame took his turn, I fell into silence.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Listen To Your Master

**Slave Run**

TakaAkatsuki7

-----

**_Chapter Six- Listen to Your Master_**

_(Sasuke's POV)_

"Itachi does this pet belong to you?"

Sasori threw me forward. I flinched from landing on the wooden floor and looked around. We were in a big plain square room. No paintings or furniture aside from the chair that Itachi was seated on. Itachi glared at me before responding.

"Where did you find it?"

"We found it trying to escape." said Hidan.

"The pet belongs to me."

"You haven't trained it very well yeah!" said Deidara, "that little bastard put up a fight yeah!"

I received another short glare.

"I assure you it won't happen again."

A rug was brought into the room, I was made to sit, and they passed me a jar of maraschino cherries.

"Eat, it's all you're getting tonight."

I threw him a dirty look. He knew I wasn't crazy about anything sweet.

"Where is Master Pein?" asked Kisame.

"He had to go pick up a new pet." Itachi answered back boredly.

"Another new pet?" Hidan repeated. "Tch, really Kakuzu will be happy."

So…Master Pein eh? I wonder who he is. They call him Master, so does that make them his pets? I'm confused. Also, by the way Itachi keeps glaring at me…let's just say I have a bad feeling….

"He's here." said Itachi standing up.

A tall man with spiky orange hair and piercings all over his face entered the room. Behind him followed a boy looking to be about the same age as me with short spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. Ignoring everyone else, Pein eyed me up and down before addressing Itachi.

"This your new pet?"

"Yes."

Pein turned to me.

"Come here pet."

I swear Itachi held his breath. The blond kid I noticed, peeked out from behind Pein to get a better sight of me. I stayed where I was and glared at Pein, whose eyes narrowed.

"I said come here Pet!"

"No!" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest. "I am not your pet, so don't call me that! It's Sasuke! Sa-su-ke!"

A heavy silence drifted between everyone. One by one, Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan slowly back away towards the door. Kisame grabbed me and yanked me up.

"Hey what's the big deal?" I demanded as he dragged the blond kid and me out of the room, leaving Pein and Itachi alone. He threw me out and I noticed that the rest were already disappearing down the hall muttering stuff amongst themselves.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay here!" Said Kisame and he turned to follow the others.

"Wait a minute! Where are you guys going?"

Kisame laughed.

"You think I want to stay here for when Itachi comes out? You have no idea how much shit you just put him in do you?"

I said nothing. I got Itachi in trouble? Well Good! He deserves what ever he's getting now for kidnapping me and raping me!

Kisame smirked.

"May Itachi have merci on you." He grinned and then left me alone with the blond kid.

He was dressed in a robe like me, but his was orange. Ugly in my opinion. He kept staring at me and I felt totally awkward. I decided to say something but he cut me off the moment I opened my mouth.

"Are you an idiot?" He asked.

"I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you to." I muttered back sarcastically.

"We don't go by names, but I'm Naruto."

"Were you kidnapped to?"

"No, I was adopted."

I examined him again in silence. His eyes were really bright and also innocent.

"I feel so bad for you."

"Don't"

"Don't you realize what you've been adopted into?"

"Master Pein explained it to me. This is a sex camp I know. I'm fine with it. Master Pein trains me, I know what my roll is."

And he's ok with this?

"You're very disobedient Itachi's pet."

"Don't call me that, I'm not his pet! I have a family who is probably worried sick about me by now. I intend to return to them."

"Not gonna happen."

Ok, Naruto was really staring to piss me off. What was his problem? I was going to snap at him but the door opened and Itachi appeared.

"Ita-?" I started, but he grabbed me around the throat with one hand and lifted me off the ground. I choked and grabbed onto his hand trying to ease his grasp enough for me to breath.

"Return to your Master." Said Itachi to Naruto, "I've got to teach my pet a lesson."

"Ok." Said Naruto.

As soon as the door closed behind Naruto, Itachi slammed me into the opposite wall, and increased his grip. My vision got blurry and my lips started to tinge. Itachi whispered menacingly into my ear.

"I don't want to hear a single sound out of you."

He threw me to the floor, then grabbed me by the ear, and pulled me up.

"You are going to learn to listen!" He hissed, and dragged me by my ear to his room.

He threw to the floor again and then pulled me up by my hair.

"I-Itachi Stop!"

SMACK

I nearly fell to the floor again as he backhanded me across my face. I froze in shock. My body began shaking and I realized I was scared. I was alone in this dark room with an angry Itachi. Actually, I think angry is an understatement. Itachi pulled out a kunai and approached me. I panicked and backed away quickly until I hit the wall. I stared wide-eyed as he approached me slowly and I then it hit me that Itachi was actually enjoying this. He was so close to me now I could feel his light breathing against my face and I could see excitement in his eyes. He grabbed me by hair again and turned forced my head to turn to the side. It didn't take me long to realize his target. My curse mark.

"D-don't…" Oh please no.

He smirked.

"I said silence pet!" He pressed the blade to my flesh and I quivered. "You need to be punished." he whispered, before jamming the Kunai straight down into my mark. I screamed like I never did before. The pain was unbearable. It felt like thousands and thousands of electricity waves passing through my body. He pushed the kunai in deeper and twirled it around, making me scream more. After a minute or two, I finally got use to the feeling; though it still hurt like a bitch I was able to prevent myself from screaming.

"So have you learned your lesson now pet?" he continued to twirl the blade continuously in my flesh.

I whimpered and nodded.

"What are you suppose to call me?" He gave the blade a sharp jerk.

"Nnn, Master. I have learned my lesson Master."

"Good pet. Are you going to disobey me or anyone else again?"

"No Master."

"What are you suppose to say?"

"I'm sorry Master…"

"You're sorry?"

"Yes Master."

"If you're sorry then prove it!" He yanked the kunai out of my flesh and released my hair. I slid down against the wall into a puddle of my blood, and curled up in a tight ball shaking. Itachi kicked me out of my ball and forced me on my knees.

"Prove how sorry you are." he repeated, taking out his member.

I would have cried had I not already spilled all my tears. He wanted me to blow job him? Ew. But…what choice did I have? Again he grabbed by my hair and he pulled my face close.

"Open!"

I tried not to hesitate as I gradually had my mouth open wide enough for him to fit. I tried not to think about having another male's dick in my mouth as I sucked him. This became hard when Itachi pushed his entire length inside my mouth, deep throating me. He kept his hand on the back of my head so I couldn't push away. It was suffocating. A small moan escaped his lips as my throat muscles contracted around his pulsing member.

"When I release you swallow!"

Release? Oh no! Hell no! I hadn't thought about that. No way! I wasn't going to drink his…his…ahhh!!! This is gross, so gross! I don't want to be doing this!

"Nnn, I'm cuming!"

I closed my eyes as I received his seed. Right away I wanted to throw up. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew!!!! I'm going to be sick!

"Swallow pet!"

After a few attempts, I swallowed his substance. Itachi lifted my chin up to make sure. Then he used one finger to scoop what had managed to leak out the corners of my mouth and then pushed his finger inside my mouth. I cleaned it off and held my breath so I wouldn't throw up.

"Good pet." he said, satisfied. "Now as further punishment, you shall sleep on the floor tonight."

He grabbed me by my robes this time and dragged me to the bed. He took out the chains and chained my hands together. Then using a separate chain, he wound it around my neck like a leash, and hooked both sets of chains to the bed. Then he took out the dreadful paddle and smirked.

"You still need to be spanked my pet."

After fifty-six firm hits to the bottom, Itachi settled himself in bed while I stayed curled up on the floor.

"Good night my pet."

"Good night…Master…"

"Your training starts tomorrow."

"…yes…Master…"

I silently cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. It Begins Part 1

**Slave Run**

TakaAkatsuki7

-----

**_Chapter Seven- It Begins Part 1_**

_(Sasuke's POV)_

Kill me! Fuck that's all I wanted was to die. That morning, Itachi rudely woke me up by stepping on me.

"What the fuck? Bastard!" I yelled at him angrily which resulted in my hair being pulled till I was standing on my feet.

"Do you want me to whip you?" He hissed, "Your training starts today so I suggest you behave pet! And second-" he backhanded me across the face, "you call me Master! Don't make me say it again or I will whip you till your ass turns blood red understand?"

He would do it to, that I wasn't willing to test. I nodded my head reluctantly.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Yes Master…" I muttered under my breath.

"Say it proud."

"Yes Master!" I said it like a soldier.

"Good."

Ass…I glared at him and he smirked. He walked over to his closet that I hadn't noticed before and took out a bottle of what I thought was cream. He poured some in his hand and then began rubbing it over the wound he inflicted on me last night. I cringed.

"What is that Master?"

"It's to heal the wound."

"It burns…"

He stopped, to my surprise, the wound was healed in a matter of seconds and the pain vanished.

"Now then, let's start your training."

"What about breakfast?" I hadn't even gotten supper last night! I was hungry! "Master," I quickly added.

"If you're a good boy, master will give you a treat."

What the fuck? I would've glared at him, but I kinda entered a state of shock. He just seriously talked to me as though I really was an animal. What the fuck?

He went back to his closet and pulled out something. He turned back to me and held up a ball gag. My eyes widened considerably.

"Open your mouth pet."

No. No. Fuck hell no! I stared at the gag and then back at him in a pleading way.

"Now pet, you hesitate I whip you, your choice."

Fuck. I lipped my lips that had suddenly gone very dry before obeying.

"Good boy." He smirked as he inserted the gag into my mouth and tied it around my head. It was weird, the ball kept pushing down against my tongue and my mouth of course remained open cause I couldn't close it over the ball. Itachi seemed to have sensed my discomfort.

"You'll get use to it," he said.

I gazed at him sarcastically. Bitch.

"Now let's go."

He led me through the halls, and I noticed that we seemed to be heading lower despite there being no stairs. We came across a big wooden door that looked really old. On the other side was a big umm…dungeon? It was big, very big…huge! And you wouldn't believe the amount of equipment that was here; it was like a big work out gym, but for sex. Ew gay sex.

"Deidara will be our assistance today."

I blinked, WHAT? I hadn't noticed the blonde sitting on a small leather bench till he stood up and smiled. I tried to say something but the gag muffled my words. Itachi smirked.

"I didn't say you could speak pet."

Are you fucken shiting me? Don't I get a say in anything?

"You ready yeah?" asked Deidara.

"Hn."

They both pushed me forward to stand between to metal poles with hook near the top. Attached to the hooks were leather straps. Itachi and Deidara each grabbed one of my hands and strapped them to the pole. Itachi patted me on my head.

"Now you wait here while we go get things set up."

The two of them disappeared behind me somewhere and I heard them shuffling around. Fuck. I mentally cursed. My arms were already starting to hurt. I didn't like this at all! I just really wanted to go home. What were they going to do to me? God I don't want to know. This just had to be a nightmare, it just had to be!"

"Ok."

I jumped when Itachi reappeared in front me with Deidara. Both of them had changed. Itachi now wore a leather block vest with a zipper and buckles going down the front. As for the bottoms umm…I don't know how to describe it…. leather underwear? I almost wanted to laugh, but my situation was too serious, it couldn't be taken lightly. Deidara was dressed similar, but his top was should we say…more sluttish? It barely covered his stomach at all.

"Your first exercise will be-," Itachi unhooked my hands while Deidara gathered what appeared to be clothing pins? (Wooden pins that you used when you wanted to hang your laundry on a line outside). "-To undress."

I rotated me shoulders a couple times to get the feel back in them.

"When I tell you to do something you say yes master!" Itachi scolded me, circling around me like a vulture preparing to devour a helpless prey.

"Yes Master…" It came out like a mumble, because of the stupid gag.

I heard Deidara chuckle and I glared daggers at him. Why the hell did he have to be here? Why the hell did I have to be here?

"So undress," Itachi stopped moving and stood in front me with his arms folded against his chest. I froze. Undress? Ok no, hell no! I can't do this! Did I even ever think I could? I'm not a sex slave! I can't just go whoring myself out!

Deidara laughed at my hesitation.

"It's not as though we haven't already seen yeah!" He teased.

I gave him the middle finger and Itachi sighed.

"I see we're going to have to do this the hard way…" He walked to the sidewall and picked up what I instantly realized as a leather paddle.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! There's no way out of this at all!!!!!!

"Last chance pet! Undress!" He held up the paddle threateningly.

Damn it! What do I do? What can I do? I couldn't hesitate for long. I raised my hand to the collar of the kimono/robe thing. All I had to do was slip it past my shoulders and it fell to the floor. I stood there completely exposed and red from embarrassment.

"Good boy," said Itachi, he approached me, "look at me."

I averted my stare from a random spot on the floor to the evil sneer on his face.

"When I say go I want you to start counting to twenty five, I'm going to remove the gag ok?"

"Yes Master…" I mumbled.

He undid the gag and held a white rag to my mouth. I spat the ball out and drool ran down the corners of my mouth. Itachi wiped it off and placed the rag aside. Then he grabbed my length.

"No-!"

"Shut up!" Itachi glared at me, "I didn't say you could speak!"

Why is he doing this to me? We're brothers, can't he feel a bit more compassionate? And not in a sexual way!

"Count to twenty five and don't get distracted! Go!"

"Hun? Uh...one…" I gasped as Itachi began pumping my length.

"I told you not to get distracted!" Itachi growled.

"But…nnn…you're…"

"Start over go!"

"Fuck…" How was I supposed to focus with him stroking me like that? "One…two...ha…three…four…five….nnn…six…" Oh no…I'm getting hard. Nooo! Fucks no don't get hard! I gritted my teeth and my toes curled up.

"Are you getting distracted pet?"

"Seven…eight…haa…no Master…nine…"

"Then relax!"

I moaned, I hadn't noticed how fast I had started breathing; I took deep breaths in between counting.

"Ten…eleven…twelve…"

When at last I reached twenty-five, my length was hard and throbbing. Itachi released me.

"Alright, Deidara your turn."

"What?" I blurted out, "Ok no, I've had enough! Whatever little thing you got going here I don't want to be a part of it!" I directed my attention to Deidara, "you're not touching me! And your not touching me again either!" I glared at Itachi. For a moment both of them were silent.

"Next time you speak like that I will slice off your tongue and then feed it to you," said Itachi, calmly.

"He's not joking yeah," said Deidara, "He actually has done that before to another pet yeah."

I froze. He has? No way! He wouldn't do that to me! He couldn't…my attention reverted back to Deidara who was now bent down in front of me.

"Count to twenty five again yeah, and don't get distracted yeah." He was still holding the clothespins and I feared what would happen next. I bit my bottom lip; honestly I was ready to cry. "Go yeah!"

"One…" I swallowed as I felt him clamp one of the pins on one of my delicate orbs.

"Don't get distracted yeah!"

"Two…three…four…five…" More pins were added; he even clamped one on the very tip of my length.

"Six…seven…eight...nine…" I found it difficult to breath. As I reached twenty he moved up to my chest and clamped one on each of my nipples. Ow…ow…ow fuck!

"All done yeah!" He stood up and admired his work; I dropped my head down so my gangs completely covered my face. Wrong…this is wrong…they're using me like…a toy…

Itachi approached me and admired what Deidara had done as well.

"Very good…" he muttered, "now pet, look at me!"

"Yes Master…" I glared at him through my bangs.

"Bend forward," he walked behind me.

Umm why? I swallowed, slightly bowing forward.

"Come on pet stick your ass out."

Bastard! Oh my god I hated him! Fucken hated him! You have no idea how much I wanted to rip his head off! I bent forward a bit more.

"Count to twenty-five again and don't get distracted. Go!"

"One…"

WHACK

I screamed.

"Ow fuck! What the hell was that for you bastard?"

"I told you not to get distracted pet," he rubbed the paddle against the spot he had slapped me.

"That hurt!"

"Get use to it pet."

Wha? Did I just hear him correctly? Get use to getting you ass whipped?

"You're wasting time, continue counting and if you hesitate I will whip you harder."

This is fucking bullshit! I braced myself.

"T-two…"

WHACK

"…Three…"

WHACK

"Ow…" Tears were beginning to form in my eyes and I quickly closed them. Deidara stood by closely watching the whole thing with a twisted smile on his face.

"Four…"

WHACK

"Five…"

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

"Ah…Six…" I couldn't stop my tears from falling anymore…it stung…

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

"S-seven…nnn…"

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

"Eight…"

WHACK

I could barely breathe; my breaths kept stopping with each hit. Itachi smirked and bent down to my knees, and started whipping my calves.

"Nine…"

WHACK

"Ten.."

WHACK

"Eleven…twelve…"

He switched sides.

WHACK

WHACK

"Thirteen…ahh"

WHACK

"Fourteen…"

I flinched as I felt Itachi's hand rub against my calve and travel it's way up between my legs.

"What number are we on pet?" He asked, rubbing his fingers against my entrance.

"F-fourteen…Master…"

"Hn…keep counting."

"Yes Master…fifteen…"

I gasped when he began flicking one of the pins clamped on my nipple.

"Haa…ow…"

"Don't get distracted!"

"S-sixteen…S-even…seven…seventeen…"

"Does it hurt pet?" He asked, flicking me a couple more times.

"Yes Master!" No shit it hurt!

He snickered, "keep counting pet!"

"Eighteen…nineteen…"

He took off the pin and tossed it aside, and then he pulled on the other one. He watched my reaction, amused.

"Twenty…" I was whispering now, I don't know…my voice got lost somewhere.

He took it off, tossed it with the other one and proceeded to taking off the others clamped on my south pole.

"Don't get distracted!"

"Twenty one…twenty two…twenty three…twenty four…"

He pulled on the last one clamped to one of my orbs, removing it once I had reached twenty-five.

"Good boy!"

WHACK

Ow my ass…

"You say thank you Master!"

"Thank you Master…"

"Good job pet!"

For once I said nothing. I wiped the tears off my face and started at the floor.

"We're not done pet, next I want you to give me ten push ups."

What the heck? What is he trying to do make fun of me? Well…I guess that is pretty much what he's been doing up until now…I got into the push up position. He crouched down next to me.

"Count out loud."

"Yes Master…" I began my push ups, "One…"

WHACK

Again on the ass…guess I should've see that coming…

"Don't get distracted!"

"Two…"

WHACK

"Three…"

WHACK

WHACK

"Four…"

WHACK

WHACK

"Five…"

WHACK

WHACK

"Six…"

WHACK

WHACK

"Seven…"

WHACK

WHACK

"Eight…"

WHACK

WHACK

"Nine…"

WHACK

WHACK

"Ten…"

"Good Pet, give me sit ups now!"

Oh fuck off! I lay down in the sit-ups position.

"Go Deidara."

I received a shock again when Deidara sat on top my stomach facing away from me and then went up to his hands and knees so that his ass was the only thing I saw. Itachi moved to the side of us so that he had a good view.

"Go pet!"

"One..." I went up a little.

Both Itachi and Deidara laughed.

"Closer pet!"

Umm no! I don't want his fucking fat ass in my face!

"Two…" I sat up again and this time my chest brushed against his ass. They both snickered again.

"Come on yeah," said Deidara, "I'm putting my ass in your face so you should at least be grateful."

Fuck you!!!

"Three…" I glared at him.

"Hold on to my ass yeah pet."

I remained flat on the ground. You're kidding…

"Now yeah pet!"

"Four…" This time a placed my hands on the sides of his ass cheeks, "five…"

"Would you like to see my ass yeah?"

I froze and stared at him in horror. No thanks! I wanted to say that, but knew I'd get whip to death if I did.

"Hun? Do you want to see my ass yeah pet?"

Is he seriously asking me? Could I really say no?

"Say yes pet!" Itachi whispered to me.

Oh fuck… I don't know why but I gave Itachi a "help don't make me do this" type look. Of course he didn't move an inch to help.

"Y-y-yes…Master…Six…Seven…" I started counting faster hoping to be done before he could strip.

Deidara undid two buttons on the sides of his leather underwear, close to where my hands were and it came off. Oh gross! I grimaced.

"Need anymore motivation yeah?" Deidara joked.

Aha, not funny! What part of I'm not gay and therefore don't like to gaze upon other male asses do these people not understand?

"Nine…ten…" I stopped.

"You're not done pet," said Itachi, "you don't stop till I tell you to."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Continue counting pet."

I sighed, frustration completely taking over me now.

"Eleven…" I resumed my sit-ups.

"Put your face in it yeah."

"Wha?" I froze halfway through my twelfth sit up.

"I told you to put your face in it yeah!"

Ok, here's where I draw the line, I am not sticking my face up anybodies ass! I shook my head.

"He told you to put your face in it pet!" said Itachi.

"I'm not doing that." I said, avoiding eye contact with him.

Deidara smiled at Itachi who crawled towards me and grabbed me by my hair.

"Put your face in it means put you face in it!" He shoved my head forward into Deidara's ass.

I held my breath and tried my best to fight against my brother, but he increased his grasp.

"Follow the fucken damn orders pet!" He released me and I slammed back into the floor. I started breathing again and my eyes had tears I them again. "Now by yourself, put your face in it!"

"Fuck you!" I panted.

"Deidara?"

Deidara nodded and got off of me. He walked around me. The two of them held up their paddles.

"You've been a naughty pet and need to be punished, "said Itachi.

"Oh please don't!"

The two of them began whipping the shit out of me, getting me wherever they can reach as I tried my best to scramble away, but ever time I made it up, one would push me back down.

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

I hope the dungeon was sound proof, because I was screaming, and I was screaming loud.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. It Begins Part 2

**Slave Run**

TakaAkatsuki7

-----

**_Chapter Eight- It Begins Part 2_**

_(Sasuke's POV)_

Well I learned my lesson. I also learned that my only options were to obey and suffer, or disobey and suffer some more. Either way I was fucked. Literally. I had no choice but to raise the white flag. I couldn't take it anymore! I just couldn't and there was no way out. I realized this as I lay in the corner broken and conquered. Deidara was rubbing some of that cream Itachi had used on my wound earlier to help ease the pain. Itachi stood over me ruthlessly glaring down at me.

"Have you learned your lesson pet?" He demanded, vigorously.

"Yes Master…"

"Are you ready to try again my pet?"

I stared at him with bloodshot eyes. I knew there was only one correct answer to that question and even though I didn't want to, I nodded.

"Yes Master…"

"Sit up position then pet."

I rolled into the position.

"Good boy," Itachi smiled.

Again Deidara went on top me.

"I'm going to say it only once yeah," he said, "put your face in it yeah!"

I wanted to cry, seriously, I took a couple of big breaths and sat up, my face now against his ass.

"Closer Yeah," Deidara smirked, "I want your mouth and nose in my ass yeah."

The fact that I was did it hurt. There was no way I could possibly be brought down lower; all my pride was completely shattered as I spread open his butt cheeks and did what he wanted.

"Yeah like that, now breath it in yeah."

Deidara let out a small moan of pleasure as my hot breath massaged over his delicate flesh. A slave. That's what I was. A sex slave. I no rights over my body and I was to do everything they asked no matter how nasty it may be.

"Now eat me yeah," Deidara moved back, pushing his ass more on my face. I had to lean back on my elbows for support. My eyebrows furrowed at his request. Eat him? As usual Itachi sensed my confusion.

"It's the sex term meaning lick pet." He explained.

I grimaced.

"Do it now pet!"

When I hesitated Itachi in an instant was at my side with the paddle in his hand. I jumped and opened my mouth; my lips were already against his flesh. I stuck out the tip of my tongue and flicked it lightly against his skin.

"More yeah!" Again Deidara pushed back on me and I nearly lost my balance. I pushed out my tongue more, but it still wasn't enough. "I said eat me yeah!" Deidara pushed back completely, knocking me to the ground so that he was now sitting squat on my face. I struggled, thrashing my legs around.

"Easy pet!" Itachi grabbed my legs and held them down.

"Can't breath yeah?" Deidara laughed.

He was right; I was suffocating under his ass!

"Eat me, let's go yeah! Then you can breath yeah."

I complied with his demands, opening my mouth to it's fullest.

"Yeah eat that ass!" Deidara wiggled his rear on my face, "Suck it! Come on yeah!"

The sound it made sickened me as I tried my hardest to suck while trying to breath past his butt cheeks.

"Yeah that's it," Deidara moaned, "Swirl your tongue a bit more yeah…faster…faster…"

Itachi rubbed my thigh in circular motions.

"Your doing very good pet," he said, "eat that ass all up." He stood and I heard him walk around me. When he came back, I felt my legs pulled apart and my length grabbed. I jumped when I felt something cold go around the base of my length. "Shh…easy pet, it's just a little ring." He tightened it, making my bottom body arch up. I didn't like it, it hurt, my cock was throbbing and the ring created a small pressure. Itachi gripped me again and began pumping me up and down a couple times. "Ok Deidara let him breath."

"Fine yeah," Deidara moved forward and sat on my chest, "How did you like my ass pet?"

It left a bad taste in my mouth, but of course I couldn't tell him that.

"It tasted very good Master…"

"Hn, when you're asked a question, ou answer with a smile," said Itachi, "now try again."

I never knew smiling could be so painful…

"It tasted very good sir!" I smiled.

"Perfect yeah," Deidara returned the smile and then turned around. Both him and Itachi fondled around with my tenders. That's when I felt it…a particular feeling rising up in my groin. I couldn't contain myself, I felt the need of release but unfortunately I had road blockage.

"Haa…Master…I need to…I need to cum."

"Not yet pet." Itachi responded, "you do not cum till I say you can."

Now that was just plain cruel!

"It hurts!"

"Don't get distracted pet," Itachi stopped and move away from me a bit.

Deidara slapped me a couple of hard times on my ass before getting up.

"Stand up pet." I was to weak to give glares, so I just did what he asked. Itachi took a metal collar and snapped it around my neck, and then hooked me up on a leash. He led me to the black leather bench Deidara had been sitting on when I first entered.

"Stand right here," he directed me to the edge of the bench and then grabbed my hands, forcing me to lean forward over it. I saw as Deidara handed Itachi a purple dildo and knew what was coming next. Fuck I just wanted this to end. Itachi spread apart my butt cheeks and spat on my entrance, rubbing me with his fingers to loosen me up. The spit alone was enough to gross me out. He pressed the dildo against my opening and pushed only the tip inside me.

"Ah...ow…" I flinched; my hands gripped the sides of the bench.

"Don't get distracted," said Itachi, "you're going to count for me again. When I say go, push back and count to twenty-five. Ready?"

No.

"Go!"

"…One…" I pushed back a bit.

"More."

Fuck off!

"Two..." I pushed further, but it hurt. I can't do this!

"You can still go more pet."

"Three…"

"Four…"

"Faster pet!"

"Nnn…five…six…seven…"

"That's right, come on." Itachi began to push back against me, pushing it deeper inside me.

"Eight, nine, ten, eleven," I had to count fast to keep up and my voice started to crack. I was going to cry I knew it! At any moment now I had the feeling I was going to break down.

"Good boy," said Itachi when I reached twenty. He smirked and began to wiggle the dildo inside of me.

"Haa…oh fuck!"

"Feels good doesn't it pet?"

"Yes Master," I said, breathing hard as he began pounding the dildo in and out of me. I moaned and whimpered; the heat was just too much.

"Good boy." Itachi twirled it out of me, "now go on your knees on the floor." He took my place on the bench, sitting facing me. "Good, now I want you to take my shoes off and then I want you to kiss my feet, but you have to ride this the whole time." He handed me the dildo.

I gawked at him speechlessly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Think you can do it?"

"Yes Master," I groaned.

"Good boy."

I placed the dildo below me and pushed myself down on it.

"All the way pet."

I moaned in pain as I pushed till my butt cheeks were touching the floor. I heard Deidara chuckle from somewhere behind me.

"Good," Itachi lifted his feet to my face.

I took off his sandals and placed them to the side. Itachi watched me with a smile. I took one of his feet in my hands, swallowed, and with my eyes closed began kissing the top of his foot.

"Don't forget to ride pet."

My eyebrows twitched and I began moving myself up and down on the device.

"Good, now lick pet."

I kept my eyes closed as my tongue wandered around his foot.

"Lick the under side pet, completely."

Can't believe I'm doing this. Me! Sasuke, I'm like the top ninja at my village and look at what I'm here doing! This was just not right. I licked the bottom of his foot and then had to suck each one of his toes. Disgusting! And they of course were getting a crack out of this! Every moment of it! They enjoyed watching me suffer and squirm.

"Now put as much of my foot as you can in your mouth pet."

Itachi shoved his foot in my mouth all the way to the back of throat and I nearly gagged.

"Good boy!" Itachi smirked, "Suck it like that and move your body faster."

"Oh fuck…" I moaned, I was starting to feel that familiar sensation in my groin, "master can I cum?"

"Not yet pet."

Fucken bastard!

"Ok stop now."

I didn't need to be told twice. I removed his foot from my mouth and took out the dildo.

"Deidara you can finish things off."

"Alright yeah!" said Deidara eagerly.

Itachi took the dildo from me and went to put it away I'm guessing.

"Sit back on the bench yeah," He patted the bench.

I sat like how Itachi was before and he shook his head.

"Not like that yeah! Straddle it yeah!"

I rolled my eyes, but he didn't see because of my bangs. I flipped one leg over the bench so I was now straddling it.

"Good yeah!" There were straps under the bench, he took them and wrapped them around my ankles, and then he took my arms and strapped them each to an ankle.

Well this was a very awkward and uncomfortable position.

"I'm going to spank you thirty times yeah," he said, rubbing his hands over my back. "Count each time I hit you yeah. Go!"

SMACK

"Ahh," I wasn't ready, "one…"

SMACK

"Two…"

SMACK

"Three…"

SMACK

"Four"

SMACK

"Five…"

SMACK

"Six…"

SMACK

"Seven…"

SMACK

"Eight…"

SMACK

"Nine…"

SMACK

"Ten..."

"Don't loose count!" Said Deidara.

Itachi had returned, carrying a small box in his hands. We caught eye contact and he sent me a smirk.

SMACK

SMACK

"Eleven, Twelve."

SMACK

SMACK

"Thirteen, fourteen."

SMACK

SMACK

"Fifteen, sixteen."

SMACK

SMACK

"Seventeen, eighteen."

SMACK

"Nineteen, Twenty."

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three, twenty four, twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty."

"Hey!" Deidara laughed, "you cheated, that was only twenty nine yeah! Start over yeah!"

Oh my fucken god is he serious? His next slap told me yes. If your wondering if I felt any pain well, my ass had kinda gone numb…so yeah… I counted again, this time making sure I counted all his slaps properly.

"Good boy yeah!" He slapped me an extra time. "That's it, I think your done for today yeah?" He turned to Itachi.

"Hn, almost…" They untied me.

At long last Itachi removed the ring from around my length.

"You're free to cum now my pet, but you will have to do that on your own." He passed me the box he had been holding. It was full of sex toys.

I stared at them.

"Use them if you so desire." Itachi took a seat on the bench next to Deidara and the two of them just stared at me.

It took me a moment to realize that they were both waiting to watch me jack off.

"Do you have to watch?" I blushed, I had to get rid of this erection somehow, but having those tow stare at me made me feel uneasy.

"Just don't get distracted yeah!" Deidara gave me two thumbs up.

"Right…" I muttered, "you guys keep saying that…" I stared down at my hard shaft and slowly turned myself around.

"No pet," Itachi laughed, "do it so we can see!"

Fucken assholes. I had no choice the pressure was killing me. I refused to use any of their toys and took to simply pumping myself, trying my hardest to ignore the two peeping toms and let me tell you, it wasn't easy!

* * *

**TBC**


	9. It Continues

**Slave Run**

-Chain-of-Sacrifice-

(TakaAkatsuki7)

**_Chapter Nine- It Continues  
_**

"Mmffmfm,"

"Don't move pet, it will only make it hurt worst," came Itachi's voice from behind me.

Normally I would've snapped back, but my mouth was taped shut. Somewhere near, Deidara let out a sigh.

"Duck tape," he stated, "turns no, no, no, into mm, mm, mm! Yeah!"

I scowled quietly and rolled my eyes.

What seemed like moments ago I was pumping myself in front the two pedophiles, having refused to touch a single one of their toys. Next thing I knew as I came close, I was denied release as Itachi had seized me by the throat.

"What the fuck?" I had cursed angrily, earning me a brutal backhand across my face. The hit stung, but I refused to allow my eyes to get tearful.

"Did I say you could speak?" Itachi demanded.

I shook my head, my eyes staring down at the concrete floor. I was hit again; a blow to the head rather than aimed at my face. This time a cry escaped my lips. I rubbed the bruised area with my hand and glared daggers at my brother. I was enraged at him and also at myself. Myself for being so weak, so weak as to let him do this to me. How pathetic was I to not even be able to defend myself from this abuse? To have not been able to do anything when he first raped me in the leaf forest? I couldn't stand it. Itachi smirked at my stare.

"I love it when you give me those eyes," he mused, reaching a hand, and caressing my cheek. I shut my eyes and quivered under his touch. I heard him snicker and it made me hate my weakness even more. "It makes me want to fuck you hard over and over again," he continued, playing with my raven locks. When I hadn't replied, he bent forward and planted a kiss on my lips. I grimaced, but didn't pull away. My ass was still sore from the beatings I took earlier.

"Wow. Yeah!" Deidara applauded, still seated on the black bench, "seems like he learned who the master is yeah!"

His words stabbed me and I broke the kiss. I closed my eyes again and braced myself for another hit. My teeth gritted together loudly enough that Itachi heard.

"My poor pet are you upset at something?" He pretended to be concerned.

I tilted my head downward so that my bangs hid my face.

"Master," I spat the word, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hn," He thought about it briefly before replying, "yes."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE DONE FOR TODAY?" I yelled, jerking my head up fast. Itachi's eyes closed and a small sigh was released.

"Tell me what do you plan to accomplish with those eyes?" He was referring to my sharingan.

I hadn't realized it, but my sharingan was activated. My pride was hurt and I suppose my shame had gone to my head. When Itachi's eyes reopened, his sharingan was also activated. I didn't break eye contact with him, but I heard the movement of Deidara getting up and he stepped behind me, trapping me in the middle of the two.

"Tell me, do you want me to punish you harder?" Asked Itachi, "if so I can make you bleed more."

I didn't respond. In truth I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't attend to flash my Sharingan and for sure I wasn't intending to fight. Though I hated so much to admit it, I knew even if I wanted so badly to I wouldn't win against Itachi. Plus I had the other stupid blond one behind me and I didn't know anything about his abilities.

"Deactivate your sharingan now pet. That's an order!"

I hesitated for only a moment before I loosened and crimson faded from my eyes. Itachi rid his as well. I hung my head down in shame and defeat. At this, Deidara seized me by under my armpits, locking my arms. I gasped and stared up as Itachi approached me.

"Ah pet," he laughed at my dumbfounded express, "you didn't think you could throw a scene like that and get away unpunished did you?"

He didn't give me a chance to respond. The wind was knocked out of me as I received a direct punch to my stomach. My knees buckled as I let out a painful gasp, but Deidara held me up. Itachi followed up with three more blows, each one stronger than the last. I couldn't stand anymore and Deidara dropped me to the ground. I landed roughly on my hands and knees and rolled onto my side, clutching my stomach as I coughed out blood. I couldn't breath, It felt like my insides had been crushed. I drew myself in a tight ball and my body shook violently as I struggled for air. Deidara crouched down beside me and chuckled.

"I did say we were done yeah, by that I meant me helping with your training yeah! You still have a full day to go before you are done yeah!"

I couldn't respond to him. I lay there motionless trying to manage my breathing.

"I need your assistance with one more thing Deidara," said Itachi stepping over me. He examined a beam that hung horizontally from the ceiling and started unraveling the rope that was wrapped around it.

"Oh yeah, you planning on suspending him yeah?"

Itachi only smirked in response.

I struggled to my knees having finally somewhat recovered. Suspending me? Deidara answered my look.

"He's going to hang you yeah, from that there beam yeah!"

What? I stared at the beam and then at Itachi who turned with the rope in his hands. My mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Let's start with the arms." Itachi approached me and yanked me up by my hair. He forced me to turn and pulled my arms behind my back. I dropped my head down helplessly as I felt him tie my wrists together. There was no way out of this was there? It took some time for him to make the knot and once my wrists were done he did the same with my elbows and then he passed a line of rope around under my armpits. Deidara came over with some more rope and worked with the bottom half of my body. When Itachi finished with my arms he helped Deidara and when the two of them were finally finished I felt like I was in a harness. They dragged me over to the beam and Itachi instructed for Deidara to lift me as he attached the rope. A squeal escaped my lips as I felt the rope tug and my arms were pulled back over me. I squirmed uncomfortably as Itachi adjusted the ropes so that they were leveled equally.

"I can let him go yeah?"

"Hn."

Deidara released me and I let out another painful cry as I felt the ropes slice into my skin as I hung horizontally from the beam. My legs dangled below me, my toes barely able to reach the ground. Itachi smirked and gave me a slight push so that I rocked back and fourth slowly. I whimpered against my bindings. Satisfied, Itachi picked up the chest of toys I refused to use earlier, and rummaged through them. He found what he was looking for and revealed to me a role of black duck tape. I swallowed. The corners of Itachi's mouth twisted up into a sinister smile. He was going to torture me, I knew that from the look in his eyes, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. My eyes started to water, but I forced back the tears. I couldn't allow myself to show him anymore weakness. He ripped off a long piece of the tape and pressed his lips roughly to mine before taping them closed. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to see his look of triumph of breaking me.

Now, this is pretty much where you guys joined in. Don't you just love my story so far? Wouldn't you just love to switch places with me? Itachi grabbed a handful of my hair and jerked my head up. Luckily for him, my hair was long enough that he tied it with something, most likely rope, and then attached it to the same rope that was binding my arms behind my back. Like this, I was forced to keep my head up. He then took some more rope, tied my ankles together and attached it to my harness of ropes so my toes no longer touched the ground.

"Guess you no longer need me yeah?" Deidara watched in awe as Itachi rummaged around again for another toy.

"Hn, I'm going to have a pleasurable time with my pet now."

"Well have fun yeah! Happy I could help yeah." With one last taunting smile at me, Deidara waved goodbye and left the dungeon.

"Now then," Itachi held up a chain of nipple clamps, "Let's get these attached."

I wiggled to no avail as he clamped the metal device to my delicate skin and squealed as he tightened them.

"That's it, I love it when you scream!" He attached the other end of the chain to my harness as well so that it pulled. This time I couldn't stop my eyes from going tearful. My body was in pain and Itachi hadn't even started with the real abuse yet! I feared what was coming next. "Oh pet if only you could see how adorable you look!"

I wanted to die. I didn't care anymore, just bury me alive! I wanted this shame to end!

"Now then," I heard Itachi scramble around in the chest in search of one last item and to my utter most horror, he found it. He held up the small black device for me to see. It looked like a razor. An electronic razor. The corners of his mouth twisted up as he noticed by my expression that I was beginning to understand with terror what it was, even though I had not actually seen one before. To confirm my suspicion, he held the button down and a loud crackling filled the room. My eyes went horrifyingly wide as I stared at the blue electrical current flowing between the two rods at the head of the stimulator. He removed his finger of the button and took one step towards me and I panicked!

"Mmmm!" I screamed, thrashing around as much as I could, not caring that it was causing the rope to cut into me more. Itachi threw back his head and laughed at how pathetic I was. He reached me and took hold of the ropes that suspended me from the beam so that I was no longer swinging around. He placed the device against my side between my rib cage and hip. It felt cold to the flesh. My body quivered and the breathing through my nose came out heavy. Don't...please don't...I begged mentally, I felt his breath by my ear and my heart skipped a beat.

"Let me here you scream."

The cold against my skin suddenly turned into what felt like a hot knife jabbing into me. Itachi got what he wanted. I squealed and thrashed helplessly. Itachi enjoyed this and continued, zapping me in random places. Each time I would jump, each time I would scream. My temperature rose up and I became sweaty. After what fell like hours, Itachi paused. I panted, fighting against the ropes, my neck was killing me, at least if I could put my head down...

"So my pet, how do you like electrical stimulation?"

"Mm..." I whimpered and he laughed.

"Break times over, let's continue." He lay down under me and stroked my feet. I thrashed wildly. No not the feet! I knew he knew only to well that I never allowed anyone to touch my feet. I was overly ticklish on my feet. I never understood why they were so sensitive. Even I had hard times to touch them sometimes if you could believe that. He grabbed my ankles and continued to stroke them send me into a tantrum of squeals and giggles.

"Mmhm mhmhmmm!" I tried to yell for him to stop, but it was useless. Not like he would listen to me anyway and I suppose it was a good thing he couldn't understand me or I would've been punish again. The giggles ceased as he began using the stimulator on on my feet. I screamed. "Mmmmfmfmm mmfmfmf!" Again hopeless. At long last he stop. I listened as he sat aside the device and stood up behind me.

"Oh look at that ass," he mused. I flinched as he spat on my entrance and wiggled in a finger. "I can't get over how tight you still are." Using his free hand, he slapped my rare cheeks. I shut my eyes in agony. My ass was still not recovered from the whipping it received before. It stung, as though it were on fire. Itachi inserted a second finger and I squirmed more. He pounded the fingers into me directly on my weak spot. I couldn't help but moan to the unwanted pleasure. He moved them faster and my head went spiraling.

"Mm, mm, mm, mm..."

"Yes feels good doesn't it?"

"Nnn!" I shook my head as much as my bindings would let me.

"Wrong answer," he smirked and picked up the device. I began to scream again as he held the button down and trailed the sparks against my backside. He didn't miss a spot, he even spread apart my cheeks so he could zap my delicate flesh.

I wanted it to end, this was far worst than a nightmare. He set aside device again and gave me another tap.

"Now, did that feel good my pet?"

"Mhm..." I nodded slightly, anything to make him avoid using anymore electric stimulation.

"Are you ready to have my big dick inside you?"

I gulped, "mhm..."

"Well then, I'm going to put it inside!" He positioned himself at my entrance.

I let out another whimper as he grabbed hold of my hips and pulled me back against his length. I squealed at the penetration, my hole was already battered up from the earlier abuse. My flesh was burning! Without giving me a chance to adjust he thrust in and out of me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I moaned continuously. I never imagined myself to be receiving anal. Just the thought of it...I was disgusted with myself. Disgusted to discover that it was in fact pleasurable. Sure it hurt at first, and it times it felt as though I was trying to take a crap but the damn shit was always somehow managing to shoot back in. Sorry if that was to much information, but that's what it felt. It was the fucking feeling of my prostate being hit that made me crave more. I hated the feeling! Why was I reacting to this? Every moan that I let out only proved to Itachi that I was enjoying having him fucking me hard up my hole. This was rape! Child abuse! Or in this case brotherly abuse! I wasn't suppose to getting on. Still I felt the sensation of wanting to release, of wanting to be fucked harder. But wanting it to stop. I hate it! I hate, hate, hate, hate it! I can't stand all these mixed up emotions!

"I'm going to cum soon."

I began moaning louder as Itachi pounded me harder.

"Gonna...cum...right...now!"

The two of us screamed together, our bodies both shaking as neither of us moved (not that I could move). Itachi waited till he caught his breath before pulling out.

"Well," he came around so he could see my face. "Sounded like you quite enjoyed that." I didn't respond. My body was in pain everywhere and I still hadn't caught my breath. "I think I'll let you rest for a bit before we resume your training. I'll leave you hanging for a bit." He smirked at my facial reaction before turning away. "I'll be back in a bit." With that he left the dungeon leaving me alone to hang there and suffer.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Beneath the Surface

I was wondering where I was going to go with this story and then KittyKatPeterson gave me an idea with her review to have Sasuke hurt himself, and then have Itachi punish him for it. Well you'll be happy to know, Kitty, that I accepted your advice plus I added a twist! This is what I came up with. I hope everyone enjoys it =)

Also, I've updated all my stories today. That's right every last one. I've been checking my profile stats and I'm happy to know that majority of you keep checking my profile to know what's going on. If your curious to know when your favorite fic of mine will be updated, keep checking my profile and you'll see a section labeled **order of next updates. **Depending on the demand determines how fast I update each story. So you'll notice that the order may change depending on the reviews I receive for each story. Anyways enough said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Beneath the Surface  
**

I am so numb. I can't feel anything. My whole body felt asleep. How long had it been? How long was I suspended like this? I would never know. Every now and then I would wiggle, hoping to gain back some feeling, but it was useless. The door to the dungeon opened and Itachi came back in, followed by the blue guy, Kisame I believe it was.

"How are you doing?" Itachi smirked, giving me a push so I swung back and fourth.

I was to weak to glare at him, so I just stared downward.

"How does it feel to be broken?" Itachi continued to torment, "to have every last thing that made you human be stripped away from you?" He caressed my cheek with his hand, behind him, Kisame chuckled.

"You really destroyed him Itachi."

"I'm good for that," Itachi took it as a compliment.

The two of them undressed and took out a whip each, whipping me from opposite sides. Every now and then I would let out a stifled cry. Was this my fate? To be stuck here as a sex slave? They threw aside the whips and Itachi ripped off the tape from my mouth. I let out a scream and licked around my mouth in case it were bleeding. Itachi grabbed me by the chin. I was the perfect level for him to position himself in front my mouth and I felt Kisame press himself against my rear entrance. I glared at Itachi with so much hate, but he just snicked.

"Open up!" He gave me a light slap on my cheek.

I trembled, but did as he ordered. As Itachi shoved himself in my mouth, Kisame pushed from in back. I gagged a couple times and my head started to spin. Neither of them took it easy as they pounded me in both holes. They took turns, filling me up past my limit till all their ammo was finished. I no longer had any room in my stomach for food. I just wanted to hurl. They dressed back up, panting like they had just ran a race.

"He seems ready, don't you think?" Kisame asked Itachi, who started to undo the ropes binding me.

"Maybe..."

The ropes loosened and I lowered to the ground. My feet touched and I collapsed, unable to support my own weight. Itachi laughed.

"Get up you idiot."

"Sorry Master..." I muttered, struggling to push myself to my feet.

Kisame helped Itachi to remove the rest of the ropes. I examined myself once they were finished and wasn't surprised to see red marks of where the ropes to be. I felt semen drip from my bottom hole and slid down my legs. I felt so disgusted. I didn't move though, I didn't want to make a wrong move and give Itachi a reason to punish me. The two of them chuckled at the look of discomfort I bore on my face.

"Yeah he's almost ready," Itachi agreed. He took his Akatsuki cloak and wrapped it around me before scooping me up bridal style. "I'm going to take him to wash now, thanks for joining the fun."

"Anytime," Kisame waved, "I'll have more fun with him again when it's my turn."

Itachi nodded.

I was nearly past out in Itachi's arms, but Kisame's words woke me up. His turn? What was that suppose to mean exactly? They didn't say anything more regarding the subject. Itachi carried me out the dungeon and I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was startled to find myself in a large circular bath. I observed around, Itachi was no where to be seen. I stared at the water, there were flower petals floating around me and the room was nice and humid. For I moment I questioned if everything that had happened was real or not, but I shook the thought away.

"Don't be stupid," I muttered to myself.

I looked around and found the door. I stood up, but I didn't leave the bath. Ok, so I reach the door and then what? I asked myself, what will I do after? I already tried escaping, but I had no idea which way was out. The place was like a giant maze, not only that, but it was crawling with Akatsuki creeps. I didn't stand a chance trying to escape, but I wasn't going to let them abuse me like this. I stared down at the water. If this is the only way out then fine. I slid back down until the water level came just beneath my nose. It's better than living as a sex slave. I took one last breath before I lay down flat beneath the surface of the water. Don't go back up, I told myself as my lungs started screaming for air. I refuse to be a slave!

* * *

My eyes snapped open and at first I had no idea what had happened. I was lying flat, and someone stood over me, but my brain couldn't give me a name to go with the face. I rolled out from underneath him in a panic and backed up until my back hit a wall.

"Where am I?" I screamed.

"Shh calm down!" The man ran towards me and gripped me by my shoulders, "do you remember your name?"

My body shook violently and I was fighting the urge to scream again. I shook my head slightly, staring at the man in alarm. Who was he? Who was I?

"M-my name..." I stuttered, holding a hand against my head. Man I had such a huge headache.

"Damn," the man cursed, "do you remember who I am?"

I removed my hand and examined him. No I didn't know who he was, should I had known? My expression gave him his answer.

"Itachi?"

I jumped and the two of us turned as a lady with short blue hair entered the room followed by another man with blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail with bangs hiding half his face.

"How is he?" The women asked. She was carrying a first aid kit, which she laid down on the floor in front me. The man called Itachi stood up and walked over to them.

"I gave him CPR so he's fine, but he doesn't seem to remember anything."

The three of them looked at me and I stared at them with wide eyes.

"Good thing we found him when we did though, yeah," said the blonde male, "or else he'd be dead right now, yeah."

"He could be suffering from slight amnesia," said the female. She knelt down in front me and took out a stethoscope from the kit. "It's ok," she added when she noticed the uneasy look I was giving her, "I'm just going to use this to listen to your heartbeat."

She pressed the round, metal part to my chest, and it was then I came to realize that I was naked. I blushed and looked away. My eyes landed on a circular tub that was nearby. Why were we in a bathroom?

"Konan," Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's fine," she stood up, "if you want I can do a full out examination on him to make sure there are no other damages."

"We'll he recover?"

"It's hard to tell, it could just be temporary. My advice, try doing stuff with him that will jog his memory." She put the stethoscope away and picked up the kit. "Bring him to the recovery room and I'll run some tests." She left the room.

"Tough luck, yeah," said the blonde.

"Get out of here Deidara!"

"Alright, Alright, yeah," he followed after Konan.

Itachi sighed and glared down at me.

Why is he looking at me like that?

"Sasuke."

"Hun?" I blinked.

"Your name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" I repeated, pointing to myself. He nodded. "Itachi?" I pointed to him.

"No."

I stopped pointing at him, confused.

"Those people called you Itachi."

"They call me that, but I am your master," he explained, "so you shall call me master. Do you know what your role is?"

I shook my head. I didn't know what anything was. I was still trying to figure out how it was I ended up here.

"You're role is to obey me and do whatever it is I tell you to do, regardless of what it is. You know why?" he didn't wait for me to answer, "because you are my pet!"

I'm his pet. I nodded my head slowly and he smiled, taking it as a sign that I understood.

"Now come here!" He pointed to the ground by his feet.

I thought about what he said and started to my feet.

"No!" He shouted.

I froze, halfway through standing up.

"I want you to crawl over here."

I went back down and made my way to him.

"Good boy," he patted me on the head. "You may stand now."

I stood.

"Good now follow me."

I followed him out the bathroom, into the hallway. He lead me to a room with a double bed and little furniture.

"This is our room," he turned on the light and pointed to a bed, "there's a little blue kimono, put that on, and wait for me." He closed the door behind me.

I strode over to the bed and picked up the skimpy piece of clothing. I scrambled into it and sat down on the bed. My stomach let out a rumble and I hugged myself. I'm hungry.

Itachi returned, carrying a plate with two plain hotdogs and a juice box. He set them down on the floor and folded his arms across his chest.

"Did I say you could go on the bed?"

My mouth dropped open.

"No?"

"Then get down!" He motioned at the floor.

"Sorry," I muttered as I slid to the floor.

"Call me master!"

"Sorry master," I corrected myself.

"That's better," he pointed to the plate of food. "Come and eat."

"Thank you master!" I crawled towards the plate and ate one of the hotdogs in two bites.

Itachi sighed and sat down on the bed, watching as I finished eating and drank my juice box. He patted a spot on the bed next to him and I crawled back to the edge of the bed,

"May I come up master?"

"You may."

"Thank you master."

I hopped on the bed, but was astonished when Itachi landed a blow on me, knocking me back to the floor. I landed hard on my side and stared up at my master frightfully as he towered over me and gave me a kick to the gut. I doubled over coughing and gasping for air.

"You may not remember," he kicked me over onto my back and stomped his foot down in the middle of my stomach, leaving it there, "but you did something that really pissed me off!" He increased the weight being put into my stomach.

I just ate, I'm going to throw up. Why is he hurting my like this? What had I done? At last he removed his foot and I struggled to breathe.

"Maybe this will jog your memory," he reached behind the bed and took out a leather paddle.

He rounded on my again and I tried to crawl away, but he yanked me up by my hair and threw me on the bed. I felt the paddle come down hard on my ass and I screamed. I tried to get away again, but he held me down and whacked me over and over and over again. My ass started to burn fast. For some reason, it was super sensitive.

"Master stop!" I cried out in agony, "please!"

He ignored me and hit me harder. I screamed and sobbed into the blankets, praying for the beating to end. When at last it stopped, Itachi rubbed a hand over my burning flesh. I lifted my head up and glanced back at him through puffy eyes. I froze when I noticed there were traces of blood on his hand. He had actually hit me hard enough to make me bleed. He saw that I had noticed and smiled.

"This is what happens when you make your master upset," he released me and I scampered back to the floor.

I curled up on my knees, shaking as I could feel my abused ass throbbing from the punishment. I stared at him fearfully and he laughed.

"You should be thanking me for teaching you a lesson. Say it!"

"T-thank you, M-m-master..." I whimpered.

"Come here," he held out his hand.

I shivered, I didn't want to go back near him, but I didn't want to be hit again either. I cautiously approached him and took his hand. He pulled me up on the bed and kissed me. At first I was surprised at the huge change in atmosphere from abuse to affection, but then I became confused. We were both men. So why was he kissing me? Or did it not matter since I was his pet?

"Now," he breathed in my my ear, "I want you to unzip my pants and suck me dry." He pushed me down between his legs.

"Yes Master," I said, but I wasn't sure.

He was asking me to put his dick in his mouth. That wasn't right. Then I remembered his earlier speech. I'm his pet and was to do whatever he told me to do, regardless of what it was. I'm his pet, so this is my job. I unzipped his pants and released his already hard member from it's restraints. I paused to examine it. It was huge and already dripping with precum. I licked it off and then licked around his shaft, coating it in my saliva before taking in his length in my mouth.

Itachi leaned his head back in a moan as I did my best to please him so I wouldn't be beaten again. I went deep throat and then back out, pumped him around the base, sucking him just at the tip and then sucked on his balls to. I felt that he was near his climax and sucked him harder and faster.

"Swallow it all pet."

"Yes Master," I breathed against his pulsing organ and took it again deep throat as he released his substance.

I struggled a bit to swallow it, but manged to get it all down.

"Very good," my master patted me again on my head and zipped himself up. "Come, I shall take you to get checked out now."

* * *

Was something wrong with me? I pondered this as I sat on a small single bed. Konan was writing down some stuff on a clipboard. She had done some test, including listening to my heartbeat again, taking a blood sample, and blood pressure.

"Do you remember your name?" She asked.

"Master said it was Sasuke," I answered.

"Ok, Sasuke, do you remember your last name?"

I shook my head. Why couldn't I remember? I got a headache trying to think.

"Do you know who Itachi is?"

"My Master."

She sighed and opened the door to the room. Itachi, who had been waiting came in.

"Well?" He asked.

"He's ok, but he really is suffering from amnesia."

"Hm," Itachi shrugged, "to be honest, I think I prefer it this way."

"Careful though," Konan frowned at him, "like I said it could only be temporary due to shock. I would like to meet with him regular in case he starts to show signs of remembering."

I rested my chin in my hands. Remembering what? What had I forgotten? Was it important for me to remember?

After coming to an agreement to have me meet with Konan regularly, Itachi took me back to the room. He turned on the light at the night table and climbed into bed. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just stood and waited for him to give me an order, which he did.

"Lie down and go to bed!" He reached for the light and turned it off, leaving me in total blackness.

I looked around, despite not seeing anything, before crouching down and curling up on the floor where I was. It wasn't very comfortable, but I soon fell asleep. I wasn't sure how long I slept, but I woke up again later, shivering. It was freezing on the floor. I curled up into a tighter ball, hugging myself, but it didn't do me much good.

"M-master?" I whispered, "Master!"

"What?" Itachi grunted awake.

"I'm cold."

"I don't care!" He fidgeted around, making himself comfortable before falling back asleep.

I stayed awake. I couldn't sleep, I was to cold to be comfortable. My fingers and toes were numb.

"Master?" I tried again, but this time I received no response.

I crawled my way forward until I collided into the bed. I used it to pull myself up and felt my hands around for his sleeping form. I found him and poked him.

"Master?" Still no response.

I debated what to do. Shivering, I crawled onto the bed and snuggled by his feet. This was better. Not perfect but better. I wondered if it was a good idea for me to be on the bed without his permission, but was to tired to worry about the consequences, and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"What the?"

I awoke with a start when I felt Itachi's feet shifting next to me. I opened my eyes and rubbed them sleepily. Once they were in focus I saw that my master was staring at me with his mouth slightly open in shock.

"Morning master."

"What the fuck are you doing on the bed?"

Now I was fully awake. My expression turned into the same as his.

"I'm sorry master, but I was cold and-"

"I said I didn't care!"

Itachi freed his feet from the blankets and kicked me off the bed. I landed hard on my arm and winced in pain.

"You're not here to be comfortable!" he spat, "you're here to please me and no other reason!"

"I'm sorry master!"

"No your not," he said, reaching behind the head of the bed and then smiling at how wide my eyes went when I saw what he was reaching for. "Not yet at least," he took out the paddle.

"Master please!" I begged, backing away slightly.

"Ah! Come here!"

I flinched, taking a deep breath, and closing my eyes before crawling my way over to him.

"Stand!"

"Yes master..." I whimpered quietly.

He pulled me back onto the bed and forced me flat on his lap where had had easy access to spanking me. I wish the kimono I wore wasn't so short, that way it would actually cover my skin and cushion the beatings. He examined my skin, giving me a pinch.

"You're still red from last night," he mused, and smacked the paddle down hard.

I screamed.

"That's it! Scream just how sorry you are!" He said, hitting me continuously.

"I'm sorry master!" I wailed.

"Say it a hundred times!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry sorry..."

With each hit, my screams got louder until I couldn't breath anymore and ended up in a fit of hiccups. Itachi ceased the assault and lay the paddle aside.

"What do you say?"

"T-thank you master, f-f-for b-beating me and t-teaching me a lesson..." I cried and he hugged me.

"Do you think I'm happy to hurt you like that?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to answer. It's ok thought, because he answered it for me.

"No I don't, but when you don't listen, and you disobey rules, then I'm forced to. It hurts me as much as it hurts you to do that to you. So be a good boy and remember your place. You are a slave. My pet. Your only purpose is to serve me and whoever else I tell you to. Understand?"

"Y-yes master..."

"Good, so who are you?"

"I am your pet master."

"What is your purpose?"

"To serve and please you my master."

"And what happens when you disobey me?"

"Then please punish me master for making you unhappy."

"Good boy," He kissed my forehead. "One other thing."

"Yes Master?"

"You talk to much. Do not speak to me or anyone else unless I require you to."

"Understand master." I pouted.

These were tough rules. Was I really supposed to live this way? I don't know, for some reason I felt empty. Like there was something missing. Was this really all there was to life? Following orders? What about the outside world? So far I only knew my master, Konan and Deidara, but where had they come from? Where had I come from? Why did I end up here? I had so many questions, but no answers. I was sure Itachi wasn't going to give me any and I wasn't going to ask in fear he beat me again. My ass couldn't handle anymore. What had happened to me before all this? What did I forget? I decided I wanted to remember. Somehow I would find out. It had to be something important, maybe something that would give me a clue as to why I was here. Itachi had mentioned last night that he was happy I didn't remember. Why? I had to know. For everything that was happening, it felt wrong. I had a feeling. A tiny feeling that this was not my true purpose. A feeling that Itachi was lying to me.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. The Final Test Part 1

I AM DONE! I can't believe it, I'm so happy ^^ This was the hardest chapter I ever had to write! As promised, this chapter is almost twice as long. Why? Because I got 15 reviews for my last chapter =D I never hit 15 reviews for one chapter before! So to celebrate I made this chapter even longer! Now, to answer a common question...YES SASUKE WILL BE GETTING HIS MEMORIES BACK! There's no way I would end this story with him not remembering who he is -.-' c'mon people. It won't be in this chapter though. Anyways, I hope you like it cause I worked really, really, hard on this chapter and to answer why my updates are slow, it's simply because I am a cinema major and it's an intense program. I'm sorry, but my filming comes first before fanfiction. Plus, I have school on Saturdays. So try to understand I have a very busy schedule.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Final test part 1**

I fucked up. Finding out about my past was easier said than done. A week had gone by and I had yet to make any progress. Well, I suppose I'm being slightly harsh myself. I did learn a couple things, but I wasn't sure how they connected to my forgotten past. I learned the names of the other masters and how to be perfectly obedient during sexual course activities. The lessons had been pleasurable and I had felt several times that the past didn't matter. However, there were other moments, painful experiences that made me want to die. Anyway, the point I want to make is it was hard digging into the past when something else clogged your mind. I told myself not to get involved...but I fucked up. I fell in love.

During my training sessions I had often encountered with another slave boy being trained. I remembered the first time we met. He glared at me with ice, piecing, blue, eyes. It gave me the cold impression that we had met before and that he didn't like me. What had I done? I wondered this every time our eyes met in the dungeon. I would've asked, but I wasn't permitted to talk at all unless required to by a master, Itachi's orders.

Despite the cruel, harsh punishments of disobeying my masters orders, there were times when the boy and I were left alone. That was after training when we were giving some time for a bath. I didn't want to be the first one to speak though. I suppose you could say I didn't trust the blond. I didn't want to risk him reporting that I spoke without consent. So I remained quiet, staring lifelessly at the water allowing my mind to ponder endlessly. This was the same place where I became conscious. I woke up here in this bathroom. Why?

"Hey..."

His voice startled me from my thoughts. I stared up at him, my mouth slightly hanging open. This was the fourth time we sat in the bath together. Why now did he decide to speak to me?

"Hi..." My voice cracked with that one little word and I stared back down at the water feeling my cheeks flush. Why am I suddenly so shy?

"Don't you remember me?"

My embarrassment vanished at the end of his question and I rapidly responded with another question.

"Should I remember you?"

"No," a thin smile spread across his natural tanned skin. "It's probably best that you don't. We didn't have a very pleasant first encounter."

"Why?" I questioned him further, "what happened?"

"You were in trouble with your master," he sighed, obviously bored with the subject. I didn't care though. This boy knew me from the past and I wanted to know everything he knew about me.

"Tell me more than that!" I snapped, "What do you know about me?" I leaned forward desperate for more information.

"My name's Naruto, nice to meet you to," He said sarcastically. My eyebrow twitched. His tone seemed oddly familiar. He seemed to have noticed the spark in my eyes and added, "I don't know why you would bother to remember your past."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, nothing's changed. You had an accident and lost your memory, but don't you think if your past was truly important you would remember?"

"I guess..but-"

"Exactly, there's nothing worth remembering."

"But!" I glared at him feeling slightly frustrated, "my master, I get the impression that he's hiding something from me!"

"Like what? How many times he's fucked you?"

I shrugged back and sank deeper into the water.

"Don't you get it?" He snapped, "you've lost your memory! Your all innocent all over again! Of course he would be happy for that!"

I hadn't thought about it that way, but he made an excellent point. I must have been a fully obedient pet before I had lost all my memories. As Naruto stated, with my memories gone, Itachi had the pleasure of training me all over again. I glanced back at Naruto who was observing me closely.

"Were...were we always slaves?"

He took a deep breath before answering, "yes."

"I see..." A moment of silence drifted around us. "Well...I guess the past is past then. No need worrying about it." I smiled at him and for a moment it seemed like he couldn't believe what I had just said, but then he returned the smile and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Still..." I brought my knees up and hugged them, "this is kind of a lonely occupation."

"It doesn't have to be," he moved closer towards me in the water. I raised my eyebrow at him suspiciously, but he stopped at a respectful distance and held out his hand. "We could be friends." I stared at his open hand before finally deciding to take up his offer.

"I'm Sasuke."

"Naruto!" We shook hands and broke apart quickly as the door to the bathroom swung open. Bath time was over.

* * *

I found myself sitting in a room. At first I was confused. The room was empty asides from me and really poorly lit. I gazed down as a jar of Maraschino cherries appeared next to where I sat. I picked one up, not questioning how the jar suddenly got there, and popped it in my mouth. Sweet. My taste buds didn't particular like the taste and I grimaced at the flavor. That's when I heard it.

"Don't go back up."

I glanced around frantically, but there was no one around me.

"Who said that?" I called out, but there was no answer. As fast as it came, the presence I felt vanished.

Although I was told not to get up, I slowly stood to my feet. The moment I was in a straight position the door to the room opened and a figure stood in the doorway.

"Who's there?"

"Are you an idiot?" The figure responded and I instantly recognized his voice.

"N-Naruto?"

"I'm Sasuke nice to meet you to."

I gasped. That voice again! Only...this time...I could feel the presence coming from behind me. I turned my head around slowly and found myself face to face with myself.

"No way..." My voice trembled and came out in a course whisper.

"You're really disobedient Itachi's pet," Naruto continued, inattentive to the fact that there were two of me standing before him.

"I'm not-" I began, but the other me cut me off.

"Don't call me that, I'm not his pet! I have a family who is probably worried sick about me by now. I intend to return to them."

"Huh?" I stared at myself and jumped when our eyes connected.

"I told you not to go back up." He snarled at me.

"Not gonna happen," I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Naruto suddenly wrap his arms around me.

"You're pissing me off." My twin narrowed his eyes and I had had enough.

"Stop it! Shut up!" I yelled, "don't talk to Naruto like that!" I allowed myself to lean into Naruto's embrace.

"You trust that orphan more than you trust yourself?" My doubled asked calmly.

"I don't understand," I tilted me head down and hid my face under my bangs. "Why? What kind of sick joke is this? Who are you? You imposture!"

"Isn't that obvious? You're me."

"I'm not! I'm right here!"

"Without any memory."

"Hun?"

"I thought you wanted to find me?"

"Maybe I wasn't clear the first time so I'll repeat myself. Hun?"

"You really don't remember."

"Are...are you my lost memories?"

He didn't respond, but the thin smirk that appeared on his face was all I needed for my answer. I started forward, but strong arms held me back.

"Sasuke," He whispered in my ear, "what are you doing? Why would you bother to remember your past?"

"Naruto..." I glanced at him and back at myself who stood still without another word, watching my movements. "Don't you understand? I'm the imposter. He's...he is the real me!"

"You're going to leave me...I thought we were friends."

"We are!"

"LIES!" His grip around my waist tightened considerably.

"N-Naruto," I gasped, "I can't breath!" My eyes widened as I felt my body become drench. I peered in back of me, scared to death when I noted that Naruto was now ten times bigger and I was being swallowed into his body. "What are you doing?" I screamed, "Stop!" I was now almost fully enveloped inside him. I looked back at my memories, he continued to stand still watching the scene without emotion. I reached a hand out for help, but he shook his head.

"Don't go back up."

I became fully submerged in water. My heart pounded in my chest and I panicked. There was no light around me. I swam up. Where's the surface? I can't breath! I can't breath! I opened my mouth and scrreamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What?"

A light flickered on and I felt someone at my side. Frightened, I kicked myself away.

"Easy, easy, open your eyes it's me!"

I froze, still breathing hard, I opened my eyes slowly and stopped breathing completely as I met with eyes that were so familiar, yet so far away.

"F-father?"

The man froze.

"What did you call me?"

I blinked and the man I saw vanished. Now the person beside me gripped me by my shoulders and held me up. I was too weak to support my weight though, so I collapsed into his arms.

"Brother..." I muttered before falling back unconscious."

* * *

I was surprised to wake up the next morning in bed next to my master. I nearly freaked out thinking that I had snuck on the bed again, but then it all came back to me. The dream. Well...actually it didn't all come back to me. Actually...I could barely remember the dream at all. I pressed a hand to my forehead. What a headache...I could feel my temples pulsing.

"Is something wrong?"

I let my hand fall to my side. I was about to say no, but I didn't want to be accused and punished for lying so I answered truthfully while staring at the ceiling.

"I-I have a headache."

I felt Itachi shift next to me and he rolled over on top me. He pressed a finger roughly on my forehead, his eyes piecing through mine and asked, "what happened last night?"

I was able to stop my lips from trembling, but couldn't stop the rest of my body from shaking. "I had a bad dream..." I uttered out softly.

"Really?" He muttered and it was easy to tell from his tone that he had that part figured out already. I shivered; I had a bad feeling. My fears were confirmed when he moved slightly to the side and jabbed his elbow down into my Solar plexus. My mouth opened wide, but no sound escaped. "I'm going to need more details."

"Sorry master," I gasped in pain, "It was about my memories..."

"What about them?" He demanded, fiercely increasing the pressure. I squealed.

"I don't know! I didn't find anything out, I drowned before I could!"

He withdrew his elbow and I wrapped my arms around my abdomen tightly.

"You drowned?" There was slight amusement in his tone.

"Yes master..."

"Hn." He got off the bed and started dressing.

I curled up on my side facing his direction in case he attacked me again and still feeling the pain his elbow inflicted. My head was spinning so much and I felt more confused than when I first became conscious in the bathroom exactly one week ago from today.

"Come," Itachi finished putting on his cloak and had opened the door. He beckoned for me to follow.

I really didn't want to stand, but of course I obeyed. I slid off the bed and followed him.

* * *

He brought me back to see Konan. Today was exactly one week since the incident. She had me sit down on the medical table and took my blood pressure and listened to my heart beat as Itachi told her the story of how I woke up this morning.

"I see," She murmured, putting away her stethoscope. "Can you tell me what the dream was about Sasuke?"

"Uh..." I straightened up at her question, but a side glance at my master made me shrug my shoulders back forward. She sensed I was feeling uncomfortable and politely requested for him to leave the room.

"Why?" Itachi demanded at once. His nose wrinkled disapproving the idea of leaving us both alone.

"I'm the nurse," Konan answered calmly, "and as the nurse I require some personal time with my client."

Itachi flashed a glare at me before slowly agreeing. I shivered as he left. I had a feeling I was going to be punished later.

"Now then," Konan took a seat in her chair in front me once the door closed behind Itachi and crossed her legs. She had a clipboard on her lap; ready for notes. I didn't feel like talking about my dream. Not at all. I glanced around the room, but there wasn't much to look at. The place was like a small box. As usual there were no windows, the walls were bare, the only other thing in the room besides the medical table was a desk, and the room had two doors. One led back out into the hallway and the other to a longer rectangular room filled with a couple of medical beds. I sighed.

"I saw myself in my dream," I stated the basic.

"Yourself?"

"Yeah, only he...or me claimed to hold my lost memories."

"Have you remembered anything?"

"Nothing at all," I stared at the floor. "He didn't seem to want to return my memories to me. Suddenly, I was engulfed in water and as I was about to drown...I woke up."

"I see..." She jotted down some notes. "Did anything else happen?"

"No," I lied, but I didn't want to tell her about Naruto. Pets weren't supposed to communicate with one another. She took some more tests before guiding me back to Itachi, who stood waiting in the hallway. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"He still hasn't recovered any memories," said Konan.

"Hn."

I stared at the floor silently. He's not in a good mood. I felt the shivers return.

"I did do some research," Konan added, "there is a cure for his condition."

My head shot up so fast, it cracked. I ignored the slight pain though. There's a cure? My mouth fell open slightly.

"Is there?" It was obvious by his tone that he wasn't the least bit interested.

"Yes. In the Leaf Village, the medical ninja there-"

"I don't want to hear anything of the Leaf Village!" Itachi cut her off.

"I just thought I would inform you."

"Hn."

I lowered my head in disappointment. So much for that...

"Same time next week," Konan nodded goodbye and went back in her office, leaving me alone with Itachi, who had been leaning on the wall just a moment ago, now stood towering over me. I swallowed quietly, biting my lip slightly as I titled my head up till I made eye contact. The look in his eyes was fierce and confirmed my suspicion of a future beating. He raised his hand and I braced myself for some sort of rough impact.

"There you are Itachi."

Itachi's hand lowered and our heads turned.

"Master Pein?" Itachi was surprised to see him approaching, but quickly redeemed himself. "You wanted to see me?"

I had never been so happy to see another Master. I couldn't help but feel grateful to him for just saving me from a punishment. Plus that's not all that made me happy. Naruto was following behind him.

"Yes," they reached us. "I have been hearing some good rumors that your pet has become highly obedient."

"Yes that's correct. He obeys every order without hesitation."

"Is that so?" He cast a smirk, "remove your robe pet."

His request caught me off guard, but like Itachi, I was quick to recover. "Yes master." I slipped the collar of my kimono pass my shoulders and it dropped to the floor, leaving myself exposed. My heart pounded slightly faster. I could feel all eyes on me. I stared at the floor, avoiding their stares.

"Very good," Pein patted me on the head. "I think it's time he faced the final set of tests." When Itachi didn't reply he added, "Tonight he will sleep with Deidara."

"Understood."

"My pet is also starting his set of special training tonight."

I glanced at Naruto, he was staring directly at me. I felt my cheeks flush again and quickly looked away.

"I'm starting him off with you actually."

"I'll take good care of him," Itachi mused and for a brief moment I felt a spark of anger.

My master's going to be doing stuff with Naruto? What kind of stuff? Wait, why do I even care? We're both slaves it's not as though I'm jealous or anything. Why would I be jealous anyway? Naruto's definitely not a virgin. It's obvious he's had sexual intercourse with both Pein and Sasori. I shrugged the feeling away.

"Until tonight then," Pein waved goodbye and headed back down the hall with Naruto close behind him. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Itachi, hissed for me to put my robe back on.

* * *

I waited patiently outside the dungeon door. Itachi had run in to fetch something; I don't know what. At first when he brought me down here, I thought it was for more training, but I had been mistaken. He told me to wait and so waiting I was. The door opened and he returned with something tucked under his cloak. I wanted to ask about it, but I didn't want to upset him. It really didn't take much to get my master fired up. I think though it was mostly due to the fact that he enjoyed punishing me with a passion. It was like his favorite hobby. He would find the simplest things to have a go at me. Like staring in one direction too long would earn me a hit to the back of my head.

"We're leaving."

I followed my master back through the endless maze of the base. I thought we would be going back to our room, but again I was mistaken. He lead me to the bathroom. I started feeling slightly suspicious of his behavior. Normally I didn't receive baths till after sex, but we hadn't done anything sexual for the day. I stood in the corner watching him as he plugged the hole and filled the bath with water.

"Undress," Itachi turned off the water.

"Yes Master," I slipped out of my robe.

He reached a hand out for me and I approached him quickly, but as I neared him, he grabbed me tightly by the back of my neck and forced me to bend over the side of the tub. My arms ended up in the water and I jerked them out quickly. The water was cold! No, not cold, but freezing! He hadn't used any hot water at all. Angered by my reaction, Itachi forced me to lean further over the tub. My upper body was forced under the water just till my shoulders and it took a lot of effort to keep my head above the surface too. I shivered. Itachi sensed this and snickered; his hands feeling up my body.

"You really disappointed me today," he whispered in my ear. "What happens when you disappoint me?"

"I-I get punished master..."

"Correct." he didn't try to hide the amusement in his voice. He was going to have fun with this, just like he did every other time. His hands traveled all the way up to my shoulders, stopping just before the reaching the water. "I don't want to hear a single sound!" he warned and before I could respond, dug his nails into my shoulder blades and scratched his way down my back.

A small squeal escaped my lips and I had to hold my breath to keep myself from making any further noise. My body tensed, my hands balled into fist under the water, and I crossed my ankles. He stopped when he reached the end of my lower back and retracted his nails. My body loosened and I started breathing again heavily. I could feel my back burning; he had definitely peeled skin. He grabbed me by my hair and yanked my head back.

"You're breathing to hard!" He hissed. I bit my lip and tried my best to calm down. "I told you I don't want to hear a sound from you!" He shoved my head down into the water.

The cold was a shock to my face and I had barely caught my breath. It didn't help when Itachi started spanking my ass hard with his hand. My mind was too clogged up from lack of oxygen to count how many hits I was receiving. I needed to breathe. I really couldn't hold it anymore. I couldn't stop my mouth from opening and just as I started to inhale water, Itachi, pulled me up. I gasped and coughed for air. It was now that I could really feel the stinging of my beatings. A sound of a zipper being pulled down brought me back to my senses. He's going to take me. I felt his hard on press against my entrance. He's not going to prepare me. Well, not like I really needed the preparation. With the amount of fucking I received I wasn't exactly tight.

Keeping a firm grasp on my hair, Itachi slammed his full length into me in one go. The scream that passed through my lips was silent and my body fell limp as he pleased himself. Every now and then he would force my head back under the water and spank me more with his free hand. Finally, he came and I prayed that the punishment was over. He zipped back up his hands and to my horror, shoved the rest of my body into the bath head first. Cold, cold, very cold! As soon as my head was back over the surface, Itachi grabbed me by my neck and brought my face close to his.

"Do you remember what you called me this morning?"

"N-no master," I gasped.

"You sure?" He squeezed my throat tighter.

All I was able to do was slightly nod my head. His grasp was too tight for me to talk.

"Think harder, try to remember!"

I didn't respond at all. My head felt like it was swelling up like a balloon and my lips tingled. Again his grasp tightened.

"What did you call me?"

"I-I don't know..." My voice came out barely as a whisper. "I don't remember master...I swear..."

My vision became blurry. I was going to pass out at any second. I could feel it. He released me and I clung to the edge of the tub gasping for air. What had I said this morning that had made him so angry? I couldn't remember.

"Good. Get out."

"Yes master..."

I clambered out and hugged myself. I was feeling so cold and couldn't stop my body from trembling. Itachi grabbed me by my arm and led me over to the side wall. He forced me to go on my knees with my hands against the wall. A position I quickly recognized. My punishment wasn't over yet. My master stood behind me and I braced myself for the first hit. It came, but it wasn't what I had been expecting at all. I was expecting a hit from the usual paddle, but what whipped me was no paddle. This whip was thin. Very thin. At impact I instantly felt the leather cut into my wet skin and screamed. Itachi laughed and lashed out at me again...and again...and again. After a hundred lashes I stopped counting. I was becoming dizzy due to pain and blood lost.

* * *

I woke up due to Itachi throwing a bucket of cold water over me. I recovered briefly from the shock and looked around. We were still in the bathroom. The whip lay on the floor in the corner. I glanced up at my master and looked away ashamed. His expression was blank and I knew he was waiting for me to say something.

"Thank you master for punishing me," I mumbled. He tossed a towel at me.

"Dry up and get dressed."

"Yes master..."

I was scared to move though. I didn't want to feel the pain of the lashes. I had no choice in the matter though. I stood up, surprised to find that the beating didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Itachi must've already rubbed some ointment on it.

Once I was dressed, he took me back to his room and left me there without any food or water for the day. I sat in the corner on the floor hugging my knees and thought about the dream I had. Why didn't the other me in the dream help me when I was drowning? It's like he wanted me to die and why was it Naruto that suffocated me in the first place? Nothing made any sense. Plus, what did I call Itachi that deserved me such a harsh punishment? All my unanswered questions made my head hurt. I curled up and fell into an uneasy, dreamless nap.

* * *

"We're here."

Itachi and I stopped in front a door and he knocked.

"Come in yeah!" A voiced replied.

Itachi opened the door, but didn't enter. Deidara was sitting on his bed looking more feminine than usual. He normally kept his hair tied up in a ponytail, but tonight he had it loose, draping all over his shoulders. He wasn't wearing his cloak. Instead he had on just a fishnet shirt and black sweats.

"I'm just here to drop him off," said Itachi, giving me a slight push inside. "I have to go pick up Pein's pet."

"Right yeah, that's okay, it just gives us more time alone together yeah."

"Have fun." Itachi didn't wait for him to respond before closing the door behind me.

Okay...I stared at Deidara. Tonight I would be sleeping with him. I waited for him to give me an order which he soon did.

"Don't be shy, come and join me on the bed yeah."

"Coming master." As I approached, I wondered if he would be as cruel as my master. I sat down next to him. He moved closer and rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You really are cute yeah, I think in terms of looks, you're actually my favorite pet yeah. Why don't we see how good you are in bed yeah?"

He leaned forward and kissed me. I instantly returned the kiss and he leaned in for more pushing me back till I lay flat against the bed with him on top me. His hands traveled around my body till one arrived between my legs and felt me up there and the other made it's way under my robe, stopping to play with a nipple. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we continued making out like that for a while. Deidara loved the way I squirmed when he squeezed and pinched and it made us both excited. He pulled away and savored the taste of my saliva.

"Mm, I remember when you first arrived here."

_First arrived here?_

"You were so stubborn, but I much prefer you this way." He smiled and linked lips with me again.

So wait...back up...first arrived here? Didn't Naruto say we had always been slaves? Then...where did I come from before I arrived here? Stubborn? I was stubborn? I remembered the other version on me in my dream. Stubborn. I was brought out of my thoughts when Deidara pulled away from me again. He fixed his pillow so he was able to sit up with his back against it and reached into the drawer of his bed side table. He took out a pill and handed it to me. At first I thought he was giving my Viagra, but the pill wasn't blue. It was a light tan color.

"Swallow it yeah."

"Yes master." I took the pill from his hand and did as he ordered.

He smiled, waiting patiently for the pill to take it's effect, whatever that was. I soon found out. I felt funny. Not a normal type of funny. My body suddenly felt very hot and I wanted to be pounded. Nothing else mattered. I just wanted to be fucked hard. Not only that, but I wanted to cum.

"Do you feel it yeah?" Deidara questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes master." I gazed at him full of lust and he chuckled.

"It's an interesting pill yeah, it messes with your hormones and makes you feel extra horny while also building up your semen so you can cum more yeah."

He reached back into his drawer and pulled out a doubled ring that wrapped around the shaft and around the balls. Deidara helped me out of my robe and fastened the device on me. I whimpered.

"Wow, your balls are looking so firm yeah," he mused, giving them a light set of taps and laughing harder at my reaction. "Sensitive yeah?" He messaged his hands over them, "I bet you're dying for release yeah."

"Yes Master."

"Do you want your masters dick inside you yeah?

"Oh yes master," I was feeling so hot.

"Well," he snickered, "you'll have to get it yourself yeah."

He sat back against his pillow. I didn't need him to tell me twice. I crawled over to him and pulled at his pants to free his own erection. He moved his legs, making it easy for me to get his pants and boxers off. I stared at his length briefly before laying down between his legs and taking it in my mouth. I felt Deidara relax as I pleased him, coating every inch of his private in my saliva. I continued sucking him off for nearly ten minutes before deciding it was enough and crawling further up against him and positioning myself. Deidara didn't move a hand to help me, but just watched as I straddled him and pushed myself against him so his member was now inside me. I went down slowly, giving myself time to adjust. I reached the base and before I began moving myself up and down, I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and he allowed me to pull it off him. I traced my hands over his chest as I began moving and slamming myself down on his shaft. Damn this felt so good. I had never been this horny before. Deidara began teasing my nipples, which only increased the sensation and I let my head fall back In pleasure.

"Does that please you yeah?"

"Oh yes master," I moaned, "squeeze them harder!"

I moaned even harder when he complied. Soon I couldn't take it. I wanted to release so bad, but I knew he wouldn't allow me to. I stopped riding him and got off. He didn't say anything as I lay down on my back with my legs up and spread apart for him.

"Please fuck me master."

Deidara lay on top me and entered at my wishes. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck bringing him closer to my body. He started with easy thrusts, but soon to my content , began pounding me. We locked lips and frenched each other deeply and he passed his hands through my hair.

"You're so hot yeah," He whispered in my ear.

"You're so so good master," I replied back.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around my head to hold me in place. "Let me hear you scream now yeah!"

He increased the strength of his thrusts and speed which sent me spiraling into ecstasy. He was hitting me directly on the spot it was just all too much. I opened my mouth and screamed like he wanted.

"I'm going to cum yeah."

We both gasped as he released his seed and collapsed over me. Our bodies were hot and sweaty and we lay there panting for a bit. While Deidara had a sense of relief, I was feeling quite uncomfortable now. I really, really, needed to release fuck. The feeling was killing me. I squirmed uncomfortably. He sensed this and rolled off of me.

"Awe, need to release yeah?"

"Can I master? Can I cum please?"

"Not yet yeah." He laughed at my frustration, "clean me off yeah." He leaned back again and I quickly took his shaft and licked it clean. He patted me on the head as I did my stuff. "You really are a good cock sucker yeah." He pushed his hand down, forcing me to go deep throat and kept my head in place. I gagged. "Not yet yeah," He mused. I couldn't breath with his dick that deep in my mouth. He moaned, enjoying the feeling of my throat muscles around his organ. At last he removed his hand and I was able to pull away from his shaft. He waited for me to catch my breath before laying me flat on my back and crawling over me in a sixty nine position. "Keep your mouth open wide yeah."

"Yes master."

I opened as wide as I could and he fucked me in the my mouth, deep throat each time. Like before, sometimes he would stop with his full length down my throat and leave it for me to gag on. He continued until he came. By then my throat was sore.

"Had did that taste yeah?"

"So good master, feed me more."

"Oh I will yeah, a lot more yeah! I think I'll allow you to come now yeah."

"Oh thank you master!" I was happy to hear this. Any longer and I would die.

He reached into the drawer again and took a couple devises out. The first item was a metal bite down gag with a hole in the middle. He fastened this around me and made sure it was secured in place before finally removing the ring. He then revealed to me the second item which was a blue gel dildo. He grabbed me by my ankles and lifted them over my head almost so my lower back was in the air and my weight was supported by my shoulders. He positioned the dildo at my entrance and fucked me with it.

"Tell me when your about to cum yeah."

"Yes master," I mumbled through the gag. I knew what he wanted to do. In this position it was obvious. It wasn't for nothing that he chose this gag. Even though I knew what was coming, I couldn't stop myself from feeling pleasured and it didn't take me long to reach my climax.

"Nn, Master...I'm gonna..."

He didn't need me to finish. He let go of the dildo and pumped my member with his hand. As my release came he guided the shot into my mouth and I swallowed my own juice.

"Very nice yeah, did you enjoy that yeah?"

"Yes master."

"Good boy yeah."

He removed the dildo and the gag and placed them aside. Then he guided me into the doggie style position and inserted his own shaft, taking me a second time and then a third. I was exhausted after that and couldn't take anymore. Deidara on the other hand, wasn't finished yet.

"You seem to be getting tired yeah." He pulled out his leather paddle and amused himself with that for a while, whipping it against my backside. He continued till my ass turned red before giving it a rest. "Ready for another round yeah?" I couldn't stop my eyes from going wide in horror. It seemed the pill was finally wearing off and all I wanted to do was sleep. My ass was sore both inside and out and so was my throat.

"Something wrong yeah?"

"N-no master, please, fuck me as many times as you want." I said this because I was required to.

"Good answer yeah." Deidara crawled over me, held my wrists over my head and bit down on my neck. He nibbled gently before moving downward and biting in other areas, snickering whenever I squirmed. When he reached lower, he inserted a finger into my battered hole. "Sensitive yeah?" He mused at my painful expression.

Yeah it was painful, it burned. He took no pity on this and continued fingering me, adding more fingers. When he was able to squeeze all his five fingers in, he took me again. This round was not pleasurable. Not in the least. I wasn't horny anymore and my limp hardening proved that. My flesh was burning having been torn so many times, I just wanted it to stop. I prayed impatiently for him to release. I wasn't able to hold anymore fluid though. I was full so when he released I couldn't stop any of it from leaking out.

"Wow," he laughed, "I filled you good yeah! Alright yeah!"

He pressed his mouth to my entrance , sucked up the cum and then crawled over me. he squeezed my jaw slightly and I opened my mouth, he then spit back his semen into my cavern. He made sure I swallowed it all before getting another mouthful. When he was done feeding me he allowed me to rest. Good thing to cause I was way over fed and feeling sick. Itachi hadn't fed me all, so all I got to eat today was cum. He finished our session off with a kiss before pulling at the covers and the two of us settled into bed. I lay facing away from him and he wrapped his arms and legs over me.

"That was fun pet yeah."

"Thank you for a good time Master."

"We can do it again soon yeah, come and visit me another night yeah."

"Whenever you want Master."

"Goodnight pet."

"Goodnight Master."

It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
